So Soon May I Follow
by MasterFaster
Summary: Harry always wanted a family. He didn't get one from the Dursleys. So when a mishap in the DoM forces him to be reborn as the older brother of Yang and Ruby, Harry is thrust into a world where victory is in a simple soul...but a little backup firepower and a bit of magic doesn't hurt either. And why is Harry a member of the Ozluminati again?
1. Who Needs Earth Anyway?

**Eh. I don't feel like writing a long A/N. I'll probably put something at the bottom... By the way, this was inspired by** ** _Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is_ , by Tsume Yuki. Read it!**

* * *

As he ran through the halls of the ministry, Harry mused. _In hindsight, maybe trying to raid the Department of Mysteries of all places alone might not have been the best idea..._ With Death Eaters on his tail, he sprinted into a room with naught more than a pool of liquid with a sign above, labeled, reassuringly, "Portal to an Unknown Place, Probably Rebirth." _A dead end. Of course._ At that point, he couldn't stop if he tried - which he didn't - so he plunged into the pool. As he touched it, his foot felt tingly. Looking down, he saw his foot start to dissolve. Within fractions of a second, the feeling spread across his entire body, before he lost feeling entirely. His last thought was pretty simple. _Ah, just my luck._ Then, he plunged into darkness.

* * *

As Harry drifted through the darkness, he spoke aloud to himself. "Rebirth? Hmm. At least I won't be the Boy-Who-Lived anymore. I wonder if I'll have siblings? I wonder what it'd be like to have sib-" he broke off as he suddenly felt himself falling once more. Seconds later, he suddenly saw light. Blinding light, in fact. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. _What? I know I wasn't fit, but I could sit up._ Opening his eyes (which he had just realized he still had closed) he saw...doctors? _Oh! Of course. If I was reborn, I have to be born again. I do suppose that's common sense, but...I wish I didn't have to be a baby once more._ Suddenly, he felt soft hands pick his body up. After a brief moment of panic, Harry calmed - then lapsed into panic again when he felt him pressed softly against a woman's chest. The Dursley's weren't exactly generous when it came to hugs. It must have shown on his face, because he felt a hand brush across his head and heard a woman's voice softly whisper. "It's okay. Everything is alright, my dear Loden..."

* * *

The years flew by. Being as he was already fully mentally developed, he excelled. More importantly, he found out who his parents were: the woman was a Raven Branwen and the man a Taiyang Xiao Long. _These people have such weird names!_ One day, when he was about two, Harry was walking through the halls of his new parents' house when he saw Raven enter through a portal with Taiyang. Upon seeing Harry, Raven scrunched up her brow and yelled with obvious displeasure, "Qrow! Why on Remnant did you let Loden out of your sight?" Presumably to punctuate her statement, she opened another portal, one which said Branwen fell out seconds later.

"Ow! Sis, what was that for?" Raven's eyes steeled - _When are they not steeled?_ Harry mused - and she glared at her brother.

"Never call me that again." _Let it be known to posterity that Raven hated being called "sis," and_ -

"Al-alright! I won't!" - _the only thing the 'courageous' Qrow Branwen, bachelor and playboy extraordinaire, feared was his sister._ Harry told himself if he ever had any siblings, he would make sure they knew that sagacious quip.

"Anyway," said Taiyang, "we've got some news for you and Loden." Picking up his son, he smiled brightly before saying, "You, Loden, are going to have a sibling!" Genuinely happy - his wish had come true, after all - he smiled and looked over at Raven. She seemed as happy as he and Taiyang, but he saw something in her eyes. Like she was about to cry. And not out of joy.

* * *

Nine months later, Yang was born. A boisterous little girl, she _did not stop moving!_ Being as Qrow was, well, _Qrow_ , Harry became the _de facto_ watcher of his new little sister. A difficult job, sure, with the fact that she wouldn't stay in one place for more than ten seconds, but...Harry enjoyed it. It wasn't like he had to actually grab her; he just had to shout "Unca Row!" or, one he judged that it wouldn't sound to out of place for a three year old, "Uncle Qrow!" and the man would fetch his niece from the stairs, or the hallway, or wherever. They were fun times.

* * *

It happened when Yang was exactly six months old. Old enough to remember _her,_ unfortunately. She left! _She left! She left and deserted her children!_ Unfortunately, Harry knew she would. She had a look in her eyes for the previous few months, clearly saying that she needed to go. Noone else recognized it, but...Harry knew. He had seen the look too many times. Harry didn't like it, but he didn't begrudge the woman...much. He just decided that he'd become a hero again. This time, though, it would be on his own terms. He'd save everyone who needs saving, and he'd find what made Raven leave. He'd solve that too. He'd bring Raven back. Yang, Taiyang, and Qrow needed her.

* * *

Six months after Raven's departure, Summer Rose came into the picture. Apparently an old teammate of Qrow, Raven, and Taiyang's, she was a kind woman. She was lovely, and reminded Harry of his first mother, back on Earth. It was obvious that she would sacrifice her life to save another's. The day Harry realized this, he wept bitterly. He knew how this would turn out.

* * *

Months later, Taiyang and Summer were married. When Harry was about four and a half, Taiyang had his third child, this time by Summer. Ruby was the spitting image of Summer. Unlike Yang, Ruby was like the gem she was named for: brilliant, bright, deep, and calm. She was energetic, but like a summer wind, not a fire in the trees.

* * *

Summer came with him the day he enrolled in Signal. Harry thought it unnecessary; he didn't want to inconvenience anyone. After all, both Taiyang and Qrow where out on missions. When he told her so, she put her foot down. "Loden, I may not be your birth mother, but I still want to be your mother, and if I'm your mother, than I'm going to help you enroll at Signal. Not to mention that these two," she grabbed her daughter's and stepdaughter's hands, "would also like to see where you're going to school, I imagine." At first, Logan resisted, but...when Ruby unleashed silver puppy-dog eyes...he caved. _Real manly, Potter, real manly._ Either way, he found himself with his siblings and mom in a large crowd of prospective students. While he was looking for the check-in table, so he could register and get his Scroll, he felt Summer tap his shoulder. Turning, he saw a panicked expression pained across her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He _had_ taken to calling her mom. It's not like he ever really got the chance to call anyone else Mom. Summer steadied her breathing and spoke.

"Loden, Ruby disappeared." Harry's eyes widened.

"What? When?"

"Just a minute ago."

Harry nodded and pivoted on the balls of his feet before springing with an Aura-infused leap over the crowd, opening up his Semblance at the same time. His Semblance allowed him to see out of the senses of his friends. Thankfully, that included Ruby. Seeing that she was lost amongst the crowd, he grabbed the ceiling and pushed off, flying at his half-sister. When he was within a few yards of where he had triangulated Ruby to be, he shouted out to the girl. "Hey Rubes! You okay down there?" He smiled brightly, which was soon mimicked by the ten-year-old.

"Loden!" As he came down from above, she grabbed him in a big hug. "Where's Mommy?"

In response, he just grinned. "Want a ride?" Her eyes brightened even more, if that's possible, and she nodded energetically. "Grab on!" Once she was on, he took another bounding leap, this time straight to where he knew Summer already was. While they flew, Ruby laughed uncontrollably before Harry landed with the assistance of a bit of Aura right in front of Summer. Skidding to a stop, he smirked as he spun Ruby off of his back to right in front of him. "One Ruby, made to order!"

Summer laughed, before an inquisitive expression crossed her face. "Did you leap _across the room_ and land precisely where Ruby was?"

"Maybe?"

"And did you just leap across the room _again,_ this time with _my daughter_ on your back?"

Ruby jumped at this one - both literally and metaphorically. "Yep! It was amazing!" _Thanks for the save, Rubes!_

As the family continued to wait and talk, Harry smiled internally. _I'm glad I have a family this time._ It wasn't to last.

* * *

Not long after, he picked his last name, as was typical in Remnant. _Hmm. Logan Branwen does have a pretty good ring to it._ He picked it in tribute to the person he was determined to bring back home.

* * *

Six months later, it happened. Summer was out on a mission. It was routine, but...it ended badly. She sacrificed herself for her team. They saw her get struck down by...something. It was Grimm, but noone had ever seen it before. Her team said it was humanoid. It also could speak. The creature must have found it funny that she tried to sacrifice herself. She gave Summer's body to her team, and told them to take it back.

Harry spoke at Summer's funeral. He paid his respects and returned home. He wept. He wept bitterly. After all, he did see Summer's death. Through her own eyes, in fact.

* * *

The years flew by. Harry eventually recovered from Summer's death. He wasn't a stranger to his loved ones dying, after all. He graduated Signal as valedictorian and went on to Beacon. Unsurprisingly, he became a team leader, leader of team LPIS (Lapis). His team didn't last to long, though. The other three had to leave Beacon for various reasons, leaving him team-less. Being as he was easily the most powerful student in his year, Ozpin had him stay freelance, so to speak. He'd watch over the younger years when not in class, acting as a "big brother" of sorts. It was enjoyable, but not particularly interesting. Well, not until Yang and Ruby came.

* * *

Harry pressed the bell for Ozpin's office, wondering why the Headmaster wanted to see him so late at night. He _did_ interact with Ozpin more than the average student, simply because of his role in the school, but he still only saw the man rarely. He waited, scrolling through the message on his Scroll searching for clues. "Come on up," he heard Professor Port's voice sound in the speaker. After stepping into the opening elevator, he rode up, with the doors proceeding to open to Ozpin's office.

"Good morning Professor, Headmaster. What do you need me for?"

In response, the old man's lips simply upturned into a small smirk. "It seems your youngest sister has had some...interesting exploits tonight."

"I know. A bunch of criminals attacked someone, and Ruby retaliated overly much. I _do_ have the ability to look out of people's senses with my Semblance."

"Even though she was just acting out of defense of others, she still injured people. She was arrested for that. I'm going to talk to her, and I'd like you to come along. She trusts you more than Professor Goodwitch. Also, I need to know. What's Ruby's favorite sweet?"

One black-screen later, Harry found himself in a room that looked suspiciously like a jail cell. Deciding to stand right behind Ruby, so she wouldn't see him, he did his trademark jump/wall/fly move. Thankfully, Professor Goodwitch has no inside voice, so it didn't sound like he was bouncing off the walls. Which he was, but...eh. After a minute, Ozpin came in. With a plate of cookies. Harry gave him a glare, clearly saying, _Really?_

"Ruby Rose. You...have silver eyes." _Ozpin, that was disturbing on so many levels._ Ruby just nodded. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He had his Scroll in expanded form on hand, showing scenes that Harry recognized as from the fight. _Why does Ozpin have access to security camera footage?_

"S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the _most dangerous weapons ever designed?_ "

Ruby bit her lip, apparently, as Harry's interfacing with her senses registered pain in that area. "Well...one teacher in particular..."

"I see..." Ozpin placed the cookies in front of Ruby. They were gone before you could say "Gary Grate Got a Gaggle of Grimm Geese." "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." Harry gave Ozpin a look of _That was a Yang pun_ for that.

Harry felt Ruby's eyes widen as she spoke with her mouth full. "Oh! Dat's me duncle!" Harry raised an eyebrow before she swallowed and spoke again. "Sorry! That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" The little girl proceeded to do some 'karate' moves.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin put his bottomless magical coffee cup on the table before leaning in. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" _Is Ozpin intentionally trying to sound like a creep?_ They talked a bit about the Hunt and Beacon, before Ozpin asked, "Do you know who I am?" Harry motioned downwards with his fingers to clearly say _Now?_ Ozpin just nodded.

"Since we all know you know, Miss Rose, why don't you ask the esteemed Professor exactly why he's being so interrogatory - not to mention why he sounded like a creep." Ruby turned towards the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" With this, Harry emerged from the shadows in the room with his hands covering his heart and a look of mock-pain painted across his face.

"I'm hurt, Rubes! I thought you'd remember your big brother, even if he's been away at school for a while!" Upon clearly seeing him, Ruby jumped out and clung to his arm.

"Loden! You're here! Did ya miss me? Did ya?"

"Yup! How are you? I heard you demolished a shop through the grapevine; that is, that's what Professor Ozpin told me."

Ruby looked taken aback. "I didn't do it, the criminals did! I tried to stop the...You're messing with me, aren't you? You saw full well what happened through my eyes, didn't you?"

"Maybe...But anyway, why did you call Ruby here? Or me, for that matter?"

"For the first, Miss Rose, I want to know. Do you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin glanced at Professor Goodwitch, then at Harry. "Well, okay."

"Really?"

"Yep. The airship comes tomorrow."

Ruby turned to Harry. "Did you hear? I'm going to Beacon with you and Yang!"

"Congratulations! But...you'd better get home and get packed. Don't want to be late!"

With this, Ruby walked out, escorted by Professor Goodwitch. Then Ozpin spoke. "Please sit down, Mr. Branwen."

"Alright." He did so. "What do you need?"

"Well, I was going through your school data for pre-Signal, and I came across an anomaly." _What?_ "When you were a toddler, you aced psychological tests. Tests that children of that age shouldn't even understand, much less ace. But then, the next year, there was no high number. It appears the one anomaly was forgotten. Quite frankly, that makes me suspicious. Why did you score high on only one?" _Shoot. I slipped up._

"Can I trust that you won't tell a soul without my leave?"

"You can."

"Okay." He bit his lip and drew blood, judging from the liquid he felt on his lip. "I was reincarnated."

A beat passed. Then another. "What?"

"I lived in another world, born of James and Lily Potter. I died, and, through magic, I was born again as the son of Taiyang and Raven."

Ozpin's eyes steeled. "I'd like a serious answer, not some made up story, Mr. Branwen."

Harry put his hands up. "I'm telling the truth. Want proof? Write down on a piece of paper a description of a memory you had. One that you don't mind forgetting. In your own handwriting." Ozpin did so. After reading what the memory was, Harry spoke again. "Okay, I'm going to erase the memory from your mind. Ready?" Ozpin gave a nod with a skeptical look on his face. " _Obliviate._ Okay, do you remember when you tried to train a monkey to run errands for you up the side of Beacon tower?"

"No, of course not. Why would I do such a thing?"

"Well, you yourself claimed that you did it. Read this paper." He pushed the paper back towards Ozpin.

"You...you actually erased my memory. I've never heard of a Semblance like that; on top of that, I already know your Semblance."

"It's magic. That's what I had in my original life. I only retained magic related to people, though. I used to be able to levitate things, transfigure things, cast something that creatures of Darkness hate...but now I can just change people's looks, memories, or abilities, along with a few other things. I guess here I need to tap into the power of their Aura to do so...But I digress. Do you believe me now?"

"Well, it appears I don't have a choice. That would explain the anomaly though..." Ozpin had a look of deep thought on his face. "Are you trying to get home?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I'm a Huntsman now. And, to be honest, my life back on Earth wasn't exactly enjoyable...it's a long story."

"Well, that's good. What was your original name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What would you like me to refer to you as?"

"I don't really care. Why?"

"Well, I lead a group. We protect a certain group of people behind the scenes, so that things don't go wrong and...well..." Ozpin mimicked an explosion with his hands, complete with sound effects. "And, don't take this the wrong way, but...we could use a person who can change people like you can. You saw the woman with the fire powers that attacked Glynda and your little sister right? That wasn't Dust-based. That was magic, plain and simple. If our enemies got a hold of any more of that magic...it would be slaughter."

"If I said no, I'd feel like a monster...well played Professor, well played indeed." Harry removed his hand from his chin before looking up with a grin. "I'm in."

* * *

 **Chapter one done! That took...longer than expected. Anyway, as you see, Harry got reborn as the oldest of Taiyang's children and is now a member of the Ozluminati through a complex series of events that make it so this fic should have been in the "Humor" category. But whatever. In case you're wondering about Harry's personality change, remember, he's mentally 34. (15 years on Earth and 19 on Remnant) He's more than twice what he was in HP &OotP. Also, I'll be covering more about his changes in future chapters. But I digress. Please review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like holding a big teddy bear or watching a new RWBY episode! You know, bar Volume 3.**

 **Also, is it just me, or is Ozpin seem like half the time he's struggling to hold back laughter because it won't fit his image?**


	2. No Rest For the Weary

**Howdy! It's been 2 hours since I published the first chapter, and the reception was amazing! 120 Viewers in 2 hours? That's 1 viewer every minute! Thanks y'all! And now chapter two! In case you're wondering, I don't have the chapter planned out at this point. I can tell you, though, that this chapter will be, at least, Shining Beacon Part 1 through Players and Pieces. In other news, Ozpin will continue to be a accidental creep (or maybe a intentional creep, I haven't decided yet), the probably foreseen healing of Amber will go hilariously wrong, and Pyrrha will actually have a Canadian** **accent! *Checks Story Stats and notices that the third most popular country for this fic is Canada* Or...maybe not...**

 **I'm scared now.**

* * *

"So, Professor, why, exactly, do you want me to dress up in a Bunny Suit while watching the students in the initiation?"

Ozpin waved his hand. "Not important. What is important, is that they don't notice you."

"And how will a Bunny Suit contribute to that?"

"Only Grimm wear Bunny Suits."

"NOBODY wears Bunny Suits!"

"My point exactly. If you're nobody, they won't notice you."

* * *

Harry brushed out his robe as he perched himself on top of one of Beacon's towers. He had found that cloaks make great equipment for fighting, so after rummaging around in a bargain shop and learning how to sow from Summer - something that he swore to himself to never tell a soul about - he was able to assemble a ensemble that made him look rather like Albus Middle-Name Second-Middle-Name Third-Freaking-Middle-Name-I've-Run-Out-Of-Breath Dumbledore. Opening up his Semblance, he reached out to his little sisters. With a first glance determining they were together, he closed of the tiring second connection to Yang and watched the conversation through Ruby's senses.

"I'm so glad you're coming to Beacon with me!" Yang shouted, clearly delighted. Meanwhile, Ruby tried to slip out of Yang's bear hug. That's not happening any time soon, sister mine.

"-I'm worried people will think I'm special!"

"But you are special! I bet you'll be the bees' knees!"

"I don't want to be the bees' knees. I don't want to be anyone's knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Harry raised an eyebrow at that line. A few minutes later, the airship rounded a bend and Beacon came into view - or from Harry's perspective, it rounded a bend and came into his view. Either way, Harry looked out through Ruby's vision and could glimpse himself sitting on a parapet. He waved his arms wildly, hoping his sisters would notice him. She did, judging as he saw himself come into focus in her eyesight. And, based on the fact that she started speaking to him, Yang did too.

"Ruby, I'm pretty sure that if you want to be normal, you're fighting an impossible battle. I mean, you have Loden Branwen as your brother. He's the only person who you can go, 'Hey, if you hear me, put one hand in the air,'" he did, "and even though he's well outside of earshot - or even gunshot - he can still hear you."

"That's true. Not to mention that I have you as a sister. You and dad are the only ones suicidal enough to punch a Grimm." Ruby clearly took after the Branwens in her family, not so much the Xaio Longs. Even if she didn't exactly know her older brother's weapon. Harry found endless humor in stumping everyone, including Taiyang, as to what exactly his weapon was. All he told them was that it had a blade, which was true. The only people who knew, as far as Harry could tell, were Summer, because she guilted him into telling, and Qrow, because he's Qrow. But that's not important.

* * *

Ozpin gave a rather impressive "This Is Why You Are Worse Than Grimm Poodoo" speech, in Harry's opinion. Well, probably. Harry wasn't really paying attention; it's the same every year. He was actually looking at the new students. His job was to help them adjust, after all. Scanning the audience, he noticed the Schnee Heiress terrorizing his little sister right before the speech. Yang summarized his reaction to the conversation pretty succinctly. "Oh my God, you actually blew up?" Harry was ashamed he wasn't paying attention when that happened. He hasn't laughed in a whole three hours! He also noticed a black-themed girl standing off in the shadows. _Does she really think that a bow can disguise that she's a Faunus?_ _Only an idiot would fall for something like that._ Harry suddenly had a feeling that he insulted someone he didn't plan to insult. He also noticed the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos. From what he could tell, she was the only student other than his sisters that actually knew him, and that was just because he had been an assistant trainer at a training convention that Nikos had gone to. Yes, he was known fairly widely as being very skilled. It _was_ his record that she broke with that third Mistral Regional Tournament victory, after all. He also noticed a blond-haired Arc standing in the back. _He better not be like his father. If he's like his sisters, then that would be fine, in the sense that he wouldn't meet the business end of my blade._ Arc Senior was known to be a bit self-righteous, not to mention prideful as Salenia. The Arc women were people you could deal with, however; in fact, one was in his class. His eyes teared up as he noticed two others, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. He frequented the Vale orphanages to do what he could to help kids in them; he was originally raised an orphan, he didn't want the hardships he experienced shared by anyone else. He knew immediately upon seeing those two that they had the skills of Huntsmen and Huntresses. He trained them to get into Signal, which was paid by taxes, gave them some Lien to get their lives started, and Obliviated them of him. He didn't want them to feel indebted to him. Before he knew it, the soon-to-be students were off to go to sleep. Harry did his trademark leaping way of getting around to bring himself to his normal sleeping place. As he settled into his bed, which was situated in a little alcove on top of Beacon tower - what could he say; he had no dorm room as he had no team and it was a convenient spot for getting around campus - he laughed and wondered what the initiation would bring. Probably more work for him.

* * *

As the last of the students went flying off Beacon Cliffs, Harry landed right next to Ozpin at about terminal velocity. It wasn't his fault he was half-asleep when he noticed it was time for initiation! He didn't normally jump into the stratosphere when he was heading down to the campus proper. As he brushed the dust off of his robe, he noticed he had knocked a cloud of dust into the air which was currently occupying the same space as Professor Goodwitch. "Umm...Sorry, Professor?"

She gave him a look that clearly said, _If I wasn't committed to the survival of humanity, which is a cause you are much help in, I would end you here and now_. Harry wondered absently how she managed to say all that in a glare.

"Forgiven, Mr. Branwen," she said, clearly not meaning it. "But I do believe you were assigned to monitor the new students, were you not?"

Harry nodded, before jumping with an Aura-infused leap that far exceeded any force the pads gave off. After twisting, he gave a short wave to the two professors and sailed off, hitting his uncle in the process. Sensing with Aura that there was someone right below him, he put on the breaks by kicking in front of him so hard, he used the air as a wall. Grabbing a branch, he swung down above the student silently. He did have to figure out a way to make it not obvious that the sound of air getting smacked wasn't him, after all. As the person came into view, he saw it was the Arc. Who was pinned to a tree by Nikos' spear. As he watched, he saw the Schnee come by, before turning around and walking back into the forest, an action that was soon followed by a shout from Ruby. Soon after, Nikos came in, making a snarky comment. She and the Arc left, which was followed by Harry taking another leap. And another, and another. Not much happened.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry found himself at the site of the Relics. _Chess pieces, huh. Makes sense._ According to what Ozpin had told him, this year was to be the one. The villains had started their plays for power; a maiden's powers had been stolen! A chess game was an apt, if slightly cynical, description of what these teams were to be. Ruby's and Yang's pairs had each chosen a white knight piece, something that Harry found endlessly funny. Also, Ruby riding in on a Giant Nevermore? Harry wished he had a camera. As the eight Harry had already determined to be important ones decided to run back instead of fighting the colossal things, an idea Harry appreciated even if the creatures were cannon fodder to him, Harry stood up to follow. Suddenly, Harry heard a roar that made his blood run cold. He looked up at the hills that surrounded the forest. _Nonononono_. _Why?_ A Grimm Wyerven. Much smaller than a Dragon, but still very dangerous. The newbies didn't stand a chance. He leaped out of his hiding spot and screamed at the eight. "Run! Run like your lives depend on it!" As they ran, Harry bit his tongue. "Heh. Guess it's time." With a bounding leap, he flew up towards the Wyerven. He didn't think he'd beat it; he was just buying time. As he neared the Grimm, he pulled out his blade from his pocket and started opening it. At first, it looked like a pole. Then it expanded. Every side expanded out, peeling like a banana, something that was followed by each of those expansions. Before long, he had a vortex of blades surrounding him. He spun the base, and he was surrounded by a tornado of death. He rammed into it, not doing as much damage as planned. He cursed before pushing off against the air and hitting it again. It went flying. Towards the cliffs. He yelled in anger before following. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yang punching the Giant Nevermore in the mouth. Snorting internally at his little sister, he watched as Ruby took control and led her and Yang's pairs to wham the Nevermore with reckless abandon. Before long, he saw Ruby work with the Schnee to fly up the cliff, dragging the Nevermore with Crescent Rose. With a push from her Semblance, she flew of the cliff side and sliced off the beast's head, ending in an awesome pose. She truly learned from me. He laughed internally. Focusing back on the Grimm he was following, he gave a loud scream before picking up more speed and spinning his entire body. Some part of him acknowledged that the newbies were providing gun support, but he knew it wouldn't do much; the things had some of the hardest armor known to man. He pushed off the air once more, flying at just under the speed of sound at the beast. He drilled into it, slowly shaving off the armor. He kept pushing off the air. He absently noticed he broke the sound barrier as he continued to fly. He felt his Aura deplete as he hit the cliff side, something he attributed to boulders he sent flying. With one last push off the air, he saw the last of the armor break and he pierced the flesh of the unearthly creature. As he felt it collapse, he knew it was dead. Tired beyond measure, he collapsed himself. He clung to his weapon. The world went black.

* * *

"Loden! You're moving! Are you awake?" Ruby's soft, tearful voice pierced the darkness. As he came to, he noticed he was lying on something soft. Blinking his eyes, he saw a bright light, which quickly dulled to reveal a infirmary.

"Ugh. What train hit me?" He felt, simply put, like trash. After a second, he remembered the fight. Oh...that'd do it.

"Do you remember the fight?"

"The one with the Wyerven? How could I forget it?"

"Anyway, right afterwards you collapsed and fell twenty meters or so, which more than overwhelmed your Aura. We were worried you had died!"

Harry laughed grimly. "Don't worry. I've survived worse." He shook his head. "More importantly, I saw your fight with the Giant Nevermore. That was amazing! I presume you're on a team with Yang, the Schnee heiress, and the Faunus girl, right?"

"Uh...yes, yes, and who?"

"The Faunus girl. The black themed one."

"She's not a Faunus. Why would you think that?"

Harry exhaled. Seriously? "No matter. What's your team name?"

"Confusingly, we're team Ruby. R-W-B-Y."

"I expected nothing less from Ozpin."

"Why? It doesn't make any sense!" said the young girl in confusion.

"Rubes," he began.

"Yes?"

"That was sarcasm."

"Oh."

"Anyway, where, pray tell, is Yang? I need to commend her for her guts in punching a Giant Nevermore in the mouth, and also make her promise to never do that again."

Ruby smiled. "She's right outside with Dad. We've been watching you in shifts. You have been out for a full day now." Harry's eyes widened. "I'll go get them." She stepped out for a second, before entering back through the door with Taiyang, followed by Yang. Yang jumped out at Harry, giving him a big bear hug.

"Loden! You're awake!"

Knowing the only way out was to hug her back, he did so, saying, "I'm well aware." He laughed, before pushing back on her shoulder gently, a clear message to back up. "I saw your fight. Punching a Giant Nevermore in the mouth? You've got more guts than Dad!"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Taiyang said before grinning. "More importantly, I heard about your fight. You beat a Grimm Wyerven, with no help whatsoever! How on Remnant did you do it?"

"You saw my weapon, right? I invented it specially for my skill set. You know I can hit the air hard enough that it's like concrete. I figured that I could become a flying drill. Fixing the thing is going to be a pain..." He shook his head. "So, I've been out for a day?"

"Yep. You did hit the ground from twenty meters up. It's amazing you survived with most bones intact."

"Not really. Remember when we were in Mistral and I fell off the Great Wall?"

Taiyang winced. "That's true. Anyway, how do you feel?"

"Fit as a fiddle!" Which was true, even if he used his magic to insta-heal himself right when he snapped awake.

"Great. Ozpin wanted to talk to you, so we're going to head out; these two need to go to class, and I probably need to get back to teaching."

"Okay, see ya." They stepped out, followed by Professor Ozpin stepping in.

"G'morning, Professor."

"Hello, Mr. Potter, but it is midday. More importantly, congratulations on defeating the Wyerven. I've transferred the standard bounty to your Scroll."

"Thank you, Professor."

He waved it off. "Thank you for protecting my students. Speaking of protecting, I have a job related to the maidens for you."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"We need you to heal the Fall Maiden, Amber. We thought we could heal her, but Ironwood just got back to us, saying not even Atlasian tech could do a thing. Unsurprising, really. Atlas scored a 9/10 on my Pain-O-Meter. "

"I'm not even going to ask why you have a Pain-O-Meter."

* * *

Harry stood in front of the Fall Maiden and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then reached out to touch the coffin-like container the girl was in. He began to softly whisper a general healing chant he had picked up around Madam Pomphrey. Apparently, in return for the fact that it was incredibly general, it required a ton of power. Power, of course, that Harry had in spades. "...Açın və məhv dünya əzab bənövşəyi sendviç taleyi aşkar..." Also, the chant took a while. "...Grapi e palesani u destinu di panini pùrpura chì Andantino u nostru mondu à cuntaminazione!" As he stepped back, he opened his eyes to see a completely healed Amber. He tapped the button on the side, opening up the case before grabbing her hand to lead her out. "G'morning. How do you feel?"

The woman blinked a few times before focusing on Harry. "U...ye. Whe a I?"

"What? Ozpin, did she previously talk like this?"

"I don't think so...Do you have any idea what she's saying?"

Harry bit the side of his lip. "Amber, nod if you can understand me." She did so. "Okay, what do you last remember?"

"U...Qr. Ye. Defin Qr."

"Is it just me or does it sound like she's only saying half the word?"

"She got half her soul stolen, right? So now she only knows half of each word."

"That makes sense. But what happened to the woman who stole her powers?"

* * *

 _With a certain villain..._

"Excellentexcel jobjo, Romanrom. Clearlyclea, everyoneevery wouldwou beb defeateddefea byb aa littlelit girlgi."

* * *

"That's not important. Anyway, good job. Now we just need to find a convenient sacrificial lamb to give the other half of her soul to!"

"Professor," Harry began, wincing internally.

"Yes?"

"While there are a lot of personality trait combinations that one shouldn't have, I'm fairly sure being both creepy and insensitive is the worst."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry just sighed.

* * *

Harry sat in class. He already knew everything they were covering; after all, he did learn how to study from Hermione, he just didn't do it. Reaching out with his Semblance, he peeked out through Ruby's eyes to see she was in Professor Port's class. _Poor girl_. He saw as the professor called for someone with the true spirit of a Huntress to fight a...boarbatusk.

"It's weak underneath!" Ruby shouted, which the Schnee girl simply rebuked. A few minutes later, they left the room, Schnee yelling at Ruby that she should have been the leader of RWBY. _Idiot aristocrat..._ Thankfully, class had just ended so Harry went out to track down the Schnee. He found her standing on a balcony looking out.

"Hello, Miss Schnee."

"Who are you?"

"Loden Branwen, Huntsman-in-Training Extraordinaire and appointed guide to new students. You clearly have something on your mind. Go ahead and say it."

"Well...I...I think Professor Ozpin should have made me leader of Team RWBY."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, acting as though he didn't expect the line. "Why so?"

"Well, I know how to lead a team, and Ruby doesn't."

"One of the wisest men to ever live once said, 'A leader is not a searcher for consensus, but a molder of consensus.' Do you understand what that means?"

As he spoke, the girl's haughty expression slowly faded into one of inquisitiveness. Harry smiled internally. "Well...no. Not really."

"I didn't expect you to. Do you remember the fight on the cliffs?" She nodded. "What was the fight against the Nevermore like in the beginning?"

"We all...well, we all kept attacking it wildly. We didn't do much."

Harry's lips quirked up in a smile. "Precisely. What happened next?"

"Ruby came up with a plan, and brought us together to execute it."

"Could you have come up with a plan just as good?"

"I think so."

Harry nodded. "I would expect nothing less. You almost definitely did, in fact. But here lies the true question. Did you execute that plan?"

"Well...no. Ruby did."

Harry's smile grew even wider. "Good...If you tried to lead there, how would you have done it?"

"Well...I would have told them when and where to attack, not just wild and crazily."

"So, in short, you would have tried to just rein them in?"

"It sounds a bit insensitive that way, but yes."

"And therein lies your problem. You'd have tried to find a middle ground. Ruby made one instead." Harry shrugged. "Some people just have a natural affinity for leadership, like Ruby. You, on the other hand, have a great head for strategy. Let me guess: you want to have that strategic skill utilized, and you think being leader will allow you to utilize it."

The Schnee looked a bit humbled. "Well...yes. I suppose you're right."

"If you're leading, you'll have no time for strategy. Leadership is a full-time job. Instead, Miss Schnee, offer your skill to your leader. She'll use it when the time is right."

The girl blinked a few times. "You're right. Ruby may be childish at times, but she's definitely smart."

"You like to be the best, right? Instead of trying to be the best leader, a job you'd hate, be the best follower. If your leader appreciates you, you can be assured she'll rely on you."

"You're right! I'm a Schnee, and Schnees are always the best. I'll be such a good follower, Ruby won't even know what hit her!" Harry sweat-dropped at that.

"Excellent. Now, I have a nagging feeling Miss Rose is talking to Ozpin, worrying about her appointment herself. I'll leave it up to you, Miss Schnee, how to deal with that. Goodbye!" With that, he leaped off the balcony, off to help save the world. Or go to his next class.

* * *

 **Howdy! Sorry 'bout the delay on this chapter; my laptop is AWOL and I had to upload this on my iPhone. Not fun. Anyway, this chapter was more than I expected. I think Harry's weapon suits him; he was never outgoing, something heightened by being reborn and losing every friend he had, but he still is a hero, who goes out and fights. Similarly, his weapon is like a shield, but it's a warrior's sheild: a defense, but a weapon in its own right. I know Harry seems OP, but if you were reborn, you'd probably be just as smart. Also, brief OSM Harry, followed by mentor Harry. I didn't think I'd make it to Badge and the Burden. In case you're wondering, the quote is from MLK Jr. See y'all soon!**

 _ **Hey y'all! I just updated this thing. Various typos and such, and the internal monologue was not italicized. I hope this is better! Also, Guest Review Answers: (This is probably completely unnecessary, but it just sounds like so much fun!)**_

Guest - March 28 - cool harry is a old man on the inside lol. - _Well, not old per say, just mature. But yes, a mature older brother Harry is fun to read - and better yet, fun to write!_

Guest - April 8 - UUUUUPPPPPDDDDAAAATTTTEEE! please? - _If you insist. *Grin*_

 ** _Speaking of which, next update should be up by Wednesday. Jaundice. Yay. *Sarcasm* Typing on my phone is rather inefficient, but I now have my laptop back so I'm ship-shape. And speaking of ships, any ideas? So far, the only two I've heard are either not going to end happily, or have, ah,_** **  
**

 ** _SPOILERS_**


	3. Penny for Your Thoughts?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry groaned. _Whoever taught Professor Port how to speak publicly...I will ring their neck_ , he swore. Checking his watch, he noticed that class was about to end. _I'm bored. Nothing interesting has happened recently._..Suddenly, Harry's eyes brightened with an idea. _Daffodil, Daffodil, Daffodil. You're going to regret taking the last cake slice at lunch_. Interestingly, Beacon had food almost as good as Hogwarts did. Except Pumpkin Juice. Disgusting as the drink was, it was a deeply ingrained tradition he still missed. He tried making it this side of the time/space continuum, but it just didn't taste right. Magic was probably involved. Anyway, Daffodil Dacry had the last piece of cake the day he got out of the infirmary, cake he had missed healing Amber. Harry still hadn't gotten revenge, Marauder style. Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Branwen?"

"Your stories are truly amazing, but we have nothing to compare them to. We can't tell how great your achievements are without another story. Why don't you have someone, like Miss Dacry, tell a story. Just to make sure we have all the information to show just how great your legendary takes are, I'll even interview her for you!"

Professor Port's eyes shone. "Splendid idea! Miss Dacry?"

She went on to tell a forced story, and her eyes grew ever stonier than they were before. Harry laughed internally. As he left the room, Harry grinned to himself. His classmates ignored the maniacal cackle that accompanied said grin. However, they did feel an inexplicable urge to pray that a 'Lily' person had a child-of-the-heart somewhere on Remnant...

* * *

One day, Harry was sitting eating lunch. Scanning through Ruby's eyes absentmindedly, he noticed something. Four first-years - _Team CRDL?_ \- were talking to Velvet Scarletina. He knew her by name as he kept a special eye on the Faunus in the lower years, due to the discrimination against them. Listening in, he heard Winchester speak. "Are they real?" He's not referring to her ears, I hope. That hope was dashed when he grabbed said bunny ears. Harry's eyes steeled as the girl yelped out in pain. The team just laughed. "They are real! Ha! And she's about to cry! Typical animal." He said it in that way that became synonymous in Harry's mind with "mudblood." Then, Thresh added the icing on the cake.

"She's such a freak."

Harry was halfway across the lunchroom, but that wasn't important. He leapt across the room, and came to a on-a-dime stop before the four and victim. "Team CRDL, Miss Scarletina," he said nodding his head at each in turn.

"Who are you?"

Harry turned to Winchester, who had asked the question. "Loden Branwen, student mentor extraordinaire. But," he waved his hand from side to side, "that isn't important. What is, Mr. Winchester, is that you answer my question. Do you know what Statute XI, Part III, Section V, Paragraph I of Vale Law states?"

"No, and why should I care about that - or you at all?"

"Now, now, Mr. Winchester, there is no need for hostility. It says, and I quote, 'Upon acceptance into Beacon Academy for the Training of Huntsmen and Huntresses, a student is judged under all applicable Statutes, Laws, and Bylaws of Incorporated Entities as a Huntsman or Huntress of the City of Vale.' Do you know what this means, Mr. Winchester?"

"No...?"

"Well, Mr. Winchester, it means you are protected under the law as a Huntsman from prosecution for many things, such as Harassment." With this, all of CRDL's faces grew smug, and Velvet's looked like she had seen her family die. Harry absentmindedly noticed a few gasps from RWBY and JNPR, except for from his little sisters.

Listening in, he heard Nora ask Ruby, "Why are you smiling? He said Cardin's allowed to bully!"

Yang answered instead. "Not explicitly. We know Loden, and he hates bullies. With a passion. He's just very good at arguing. Watch."

Harry's lips quirked into a smile.

"However," he raised a finger, "it also means you are bound under the Oath of the Hunt. Do you know it?"

He nodded. "It says to protect humanity, even if it costs my life."

"Not exactly. It says that a Huntsman or Huntress shall inflict no harm on any creature with a soul, bar for the sake of self-defense, sustenance, or the protection of others with Aura. So tell me, Miss Scarletina," he turned to the girl, "do you have an soul?" She nodded shyly. "Are you attacking Mr. Winchester in any way?" She shook her head. "I agree, Mr. Winchester is unharmed. Is Mr. Thresh planning to eat you?" She shook her head again. "I should hope not. Not even Huntsmen and Huntresses are allowed to be cannibals. Are you conspiring with the Grimm to end civilization and return humanity to the void?" An awkward beat followed. She shook her head once more. "Well then, it appears Mr. Winchester and his team have broken this Oath. Miss Scarletina is allowed to persecute you to the fullest extent of the law." As he had spoke, the area had grown silent. Harry could feel his sisters having smug I-was-right smiles on their faces. "Would you like to press charges, Miss Scarletina?"

"N-no. But thank you..." As she spoke, she unconsciously emphasized her English accent, something Harry couldn't help but smile at. He was still a Brit at heart a bit.

"You are lucky, very lucky, Mr. Winchester. Very lucky indeed." Harry pivoted around on his toes before walking away. He noticed the infuriated look on Winchester's face out of Yang's eyes. He smirked.

* * *

"This was prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War! Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie!" Oobleck spoke quickly, jumping around the room so quickly Harry felt a twinge of jealousy. It was better than when he first met the professor; Harry nearly broke a lunch table in his jealousy-induced anger. Oobleck continued to speak, mentioning Faunus discrimination and the Battle at Fort Castle. When he asked what one of the main reasons the battle was won were, Harry noticed Winchester wake up the Arc. A failed interpretation of help from Miss Nikos - _Binoculars? Seriously?_ \- and then Winchester was called. His answer did nothing except annoy Harry. Clearly the boy hadn't learned his lesson.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I've got the answer! It's night vision. Faunus are known to have near-perfect sight in the dark."

"Well said, Miss Nikos! Would anybody like to elaborate?"

Harry raised his hand with a smile. When called upon, he drummed his fingers, then spoke. "General Langune, being from an all-human traveling village on Vytal, was unfamiliar with the Faunus' capabilities. He, assuming that they were as weak to a night assault as humans, attacked in the depths of night. Coupled with a badly-timed Grimm attack from behind, the Vale soldiers under him were demolished." Harry steepled his fingers and spoke pointedly. "If he thought before he acted, he might have listened to his subordinates' comments and he wouldn't have had his name used as a synonym for a idiotic strategy." The class laughed, but Harry's voice grew admonishing. "Now, that's not necessary."

"Good! Thank you, Mr. Branwen! Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, could I see you two after class? Moving on..."

* * *

An hour later, Harry was training in the Emerald Forest, as he was wot to do. Scanning through his sister's senses, he saw Ruby was calling his name softly, over and over again. Noting where she was, he headed back to the Cliffs. With a few bounding leaps, he found himself in the courtyard, and a leisurely stroll brought him to right behind Ruby, who he noticed was with Yang. "What's up, sister mine?" He absently noted that he had picked up a very Valian style of speaking. He also noticed, with some annoyance, he sounded like a born-and-bred American.

"We just wanted to see you. You are our big brother, after all." Yang said, clearly trying - and failing - to hide an evil smile.

He gave the yellow-themed teenager a look. "Really?" he drawled. "Something tells me you want something." He turned to Ruby. "Rubes, what do you two want?"

"We...well...we kinda wanted to go shopping, but we don't have any money."

"We'll let you carry our bags!"

"I feel so loved." He ran his hand through his hair, a trait he still hadn't lost from England. "You two are part of a team of all-girls, are you not?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"As a general rule, girls like to go shopping, do you not?"

"I suppose so, why?"

He smiled a resigned smile. Normally, he's not so generous, but Harry was rather attached to being alive. "Grab your teammates and meet me at the school's garage. I don't really have any use for the bounty on a Grimm Wyerven."

* * *

"Hey! I know you! You're the person I talked to first day!" Yang and Ruby came through the doorway with their team.

"Hello Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna. Yes, that would have been me. So this is Team RWBY?"

Yang nodded to the rhetorical question. Meanwhile, both Ruby and Miss Belladonna had questionary looks on their faces.

"How do you know Weiss, Loden?"

Harry, in return, gestured towards Weiss. "Miss Schnee?" As she told the story, he turned to Miss Belladonna, who looked like she really wanted to ask a question. "Yes, Miss Belladonna?"

"You're Loden, right?"

"Loden Branwen, the one and only."

"Why are you doing this for us?"

Harry smiled. "To be quite honest, I'm bored. Most days aren't as interesting as that on the Beacon Cliffs." At the same time, Miss Schnee had finished speaking, so he turned to all the girls. "Why don't you all get in?" He gestured to the airship - though it was more like an airboat than -ship - he had won at some competition or another. With Harry tapping a button on his Scroll, the doors opened up. After sliding into the driver's seat, Harry glanced back and did a quick head count. "All of RWBY here?" There was a four-part chorus of agreement. "Then we are a go!" After exiting Beacon's airspace, he turned on Autopilot and spun his chair around. He yawned, then spoke. "So, how's your time at Beacon been so far?"

"Bar Team CRDL, I've enjoyed it. It's much more fun than having tutors."

"I could imagine. Miss Belladonna, how about you? I've heard you grew up outside the walls."

"Oh, well, it's been nice, I suppose."

Hmm...curious. Harry filed that reaction away for further thought. "Do you like your team?" They all nodded, some more enthusiastically (read: Ruby) than others. "Great. Onto slightly more...urgent topics," he gave a resigned sigh, "what shops should I take you to?"

* * *

"Why did I ever decide to do this?" Harry groaned as the girls ran toward the seventh shoe store so far.

Yang smiled brightly. "Because you're our favorite brother!"

"I'm your only brother!" A few minutes later, the girls stepped out of the shop, and turned towards Harry. "We're done shopping," _Thank the Lord,_ "and now we're hungry."

Harry threw his hands in the air, even while carrying bags beyond measure. "I said I'd take you to the stores, but I said no such thing about food!"

Weiss - she apparently didn't want to be referred to by her last name by him, she heard it enough from her tutors - just smirked and turned to Ruby. "If you would..."

Ruby turned to Harry and turned on her puppy-dog eyes. Harry gritted his teeth for a second before caving.

"Fine." He sighed before pressing on the accelerator pedal. "I can see the obituary now. 'Cause of Death: Girls.'" RWBY just laughed.

* * *

On the way back to the airship launch where Harry had parked his ship, the five passed by a building. Ruby spoke first. "What...?"

"Huh?"

"Something happened to that building!" Ruby rather stated the obvious, as police cars were gathered around the building.

Harry wiped his face of emotion and thought and turned to the girls. "This is the corner of Greton and Twenty-ninth, so...this is, if memory serves, the sede of Vale for the Mantalian Saarvabhaumik Church. Hmm. A graffitied White Fang symbol and 'We'll never make peace with religious freaks.'" Harry's eyes steeled. "The White Fang." He sighed. "This was bound to happen. Terrorists typically hate peaceful groups, especially religions, and Saarvabhaumikism is the largest on Remnant. Is the Fang asking for the Grimm to kill us all?"

The three older girls nodded in agreement, some more than others. Ruby, however, looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Rubes, what attracts Grimm?"

"Hate, anger, fear...anything negative."

Harry smiled at his sister. "Yep. What is religion like for most people?"

"It's their life, isn't it? People are very passionate about it."

Harry nodded. "So, what happens when you attack someone's faith?"

"They'd get angry," Harry waved his hand for her to keep going, "And anger attracts Grimm..." Her eyes widened. "What were they thinking? The Huntsmen and Huntresses are probably working double-time!"

Harry nodded in agreement, before checking his Scroll. "Triple time, now. Due to the massive influx of normally off on mission Hunters, we'll have to stay out of Beacon. I'll get in contact with your yearmates if you'd like to meet up."

Ruby, Miss Belladonna, and Yang shook their heads no, while Weiss looked at the crime scene they were standing by. "What an awful bunch of Faunus degenerates! Wrecking a building devoted to the service of mankind! Just the external damages are hundreds of thousands of Lien!" she griped, clearly annoyed with the Fang.

Miss Belladonna's face took on an angered expression. "Not even talking about the fact that statement completely missed the point of this place, I want to know: what's your problem? 'Awful bunch of Faunus degenerates.' I mean, really!"

"I just don't spend time sympathizing with those criminally insane."

Harry chuckled. "The White Fang is a lot of things, but the vast majority of them are not psychopaths." Miss Belladonna smiled a Thank you, while Weiss looked betrayed. "However," he raised a finger, "many of the Fang have done things just as horrible as psychopaths." Both expressions faded.

"They aren't that bad. The Fang is just a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Yang inquired with a raised eyebrow. "They're intent on overthrowing the powers that be, mostly with terror attacks."

"Extremely misguided. My point is that the Faunus have suffered too." They had started walking by then.

"Suffered or not, that doesn't excuse their actions. They're still a bunch of scum, who can only lie, cheat, and steal." Miss Belladonna, visibly angered, stepped heavier as Weiss continued to speak.

"Well, that's not exactly tr-" Yang suddenly got interrupted by a clang. Harry glanced over to see Ruby sprawled on top of a orange-red haired girl. He sighed, before walking up to his little sister and grabbing he arm, pulling her up gently. "Rubes, it's generally considered rude to use someone as a pillow."

"Luckily for Ruby, you don't easily take offense," Yang piped up with an evil grin.

Harry just groaned. "Don't remind me. My arm is still half-asleep."

Ruby giggled, then turned to the girl. "I'm sorry. Are you..." she trailed off. "Do you need help up?"

The girl sprang to her feet. "Nope!"

"Oh. Well, I'm Ruby, and this is my team. My sister Yang, my friend Blake, and Weiss."

"Hey!"

"We're at Beacon. What's your name?"

"My name's Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Harry stroked his chin. "Penny...that's an unusual name. I recognize it...hmm..." he mused. "Polendina?"

"Yep! Do you know my father?"

He shook his head. "Only by reputation, I'm afraid. Your, ah, _uncle_ is one of my coworkers."

A puzzled expression crossed the girl's face. "Do you mean Gen-"

He shot the girl a look that said _Not right now_. The girl nodded. _Maybe she isn't as oblivious as I thought._ "So, Miss Polendina, what brings you to Vale. If I remember correctly, your _uncle_ lives in Atlas."

"Oh! I'm here for the Vytal Tournament!"

"Really?" Miss Belladonna drawled.

"Yep! I'm combat ready!"

"You don't look the part."

Harry laughed. "This is Remnant. My mother wore what amounted to a fur jacket and a pair of shorts, and she could teleport. I think looks are a bit deceiving."

Yang gave a choking laugh. "She wore what?"

"I'm serious. Look." He held out a photo of Raven. "Anyway, we'd best be going. They're having all Beacon students meet up."

Ruby nodded. "Okay! See you, friend!"

Miss Polendina froze. "What did you call me?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Friend! You called me friend! Are we really friends?"

Ruby nodded as her teammates tried to get her to say no. He sent disapproving looks their way. "Yep!"

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby opened her mouth, but Harry spoke first. "Absolutely not!" Everyone raised an eyebrow except Yang, who smiled - Harry figured she knew exactly what he meant - and Penny, who just bounced. "Well, at least not that last one." He put his hands up. "What? It's my job as big brother. There will be no discussions of boys by Rubes. Not until she's twenty-five. At least."

"You're a great big brother!"

Harry's lips curled up in a small grin. "Thank you, Miss Polendina. Anyway, let's go. G'bye!"

* * *

They were in the car, about halfway to the meeting-place. "Weiss, why do you hate the Faunus so much? What did they do to you?" asked Ruby innocently. Well played, Rubes, thought Harry sarcastically.

"Why I hate the Faunus! What they did to me!" Weiss' eyes were aflame, before she breathed and they froze. "The Fang despises the Schnee. I grew up with a target the size of a Nevermore painted on my back. My uncles, aunts, and cousins were routinely kidnapped and held for ransom. Board members would disappear. An entire train car full of dust was stolen once! My father had a short fuse, and this didn't help. I had a rough childhood." Harry's eyes turned to stone. _Mr. Schnee should hope to all deities that exist that she doesn't mean what I think she means._

Poor Ruby's eyes are quavering with tears at the edge. Clearly, she had the same thought process as Harry did. "W-Weiss...I-I'm-"

"No!" The fire returned. "You know why I hate the Faunus? Because every last one of the scum are liars, thieves, and worthless murderers!"

Yang tried to interrupt, but whatever she tried to say was overshadowed by Miss Belladonna. Her eyes burned with a ferocity matching the young heiress'. "Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Weiss' eyes widened, along with everyone else's in the car, bar Harry. He simply raised an eyebrow, not totally surprised. "...We...?"

Miss Belladonna's face went red, before her eyes hardened and her eyebrow scrunched in anger. "Mr. Branwen," she began, her voice quiet but infuriated.

"Please call me Loden."

"Loden, could you let me off here?"

Harry checked his Scroll for the time. "Unless you're a cheetah Faunus, which I know you are not, you'll be hard-pressed to get to the Beacon meeting place on time, being as it started five minutes ago. The only reason you're permitted to be late is because you're with me."

"School is the last thing on my mind right now."

"There's also various traffic laws. I'd rather not be arrested. Work out your problems. You trusted each other enough to take down a Giant Nevermore without any training as a team. Engage in a bit more trust."

Ruby nodded emphatically. "Loden's right. Blake, can you tell us why you're part of the Fang?"

Miss Belladonna appeared to bite the side of her cheek. "Well, I'm not part of the Fang anymore. I left when it started to become too violent. I joined when it was peaceful, just a protest organization."

Weiss seemed a bit calmer. "So you're not a White Fang member anymore?"

She shook her head. "No. I sympathize with the Fang, but my loyalty is to you three and the kingdoms."

"Okay. You're the same person you were before you told us this, are you not?" Miss Belladonna nodded. "Okay. I trusted you before, and things haven't changed, so I'll trust you now. But you better promise that you'll tell us, your team, things like this, not try to hide in the middle of oncoming traffic. I'll try to be...more accepting of other races."

Harry laughed. "Well said, Weiss." _Ah, the miracle that is calming charms._ "What do you say, Miss Belladonna?"

Said girl nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"Good evening Mr. Branwen. How has your day been?"

"Dramatic. Miss Belladonna is apparently a former Fang member, but I assume you already knew that."

Ozpin nodded. "I had my suspicions, yes. It's fitting that Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna are on the same team."

"Indeed. Speaking of Miss Schnee, I heard something...concerning. She said her father had a naturally short fuse, and the various White Fang attacks on the SDC didn't help, so she had a, and I quote, ' _rough_ childhood.'"

Ozpin's eyes widened. "You think she means-"

"Domestic abuse, yes. Do you have anyone you could ask to confirm these claims? If they're true, I'll do anything, and I mean anything, to get the girl away from that home until her majority. My godfather tried, but an ex-convict can't do much..." he trailed off. Absently, he felt a tear roll down his cheek for those he had left behind.

"Mr. Branwen? Mr. Potter?" Ozpin tapped him on the shoulder. He was holding a tissue. "Here."

Harry accepted the tissue, and wiped his face. "Thank you Professor."

"Don't mention it. I'll look into Miss Schnee's childhood. It's a pity that majority isn't until twenty."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "How is Amber doing?"

Ozpin's eyes darkened. "Not well, I'm afraid. She still only talks in half-words."

"How 'bout the other three maidens?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "The Winter Maiden is safely in hiding, Qrow checked on her last week. The Spring Maiden still hasn't accepted our protections. And the Summer Maiden is still unknown. You know my suspicions." Harry nodded. "I ask: Why do you hide as a huntsman-in-training, when you could easily adopt your old name and be on the lines already?"

"Frankly, Yang and Ruby. Being as my parents were murdered when I was very little, they didn't exactly have time to provide me siblings. Rebirth was kind enough to change that. I in no way want to waste that."

Ozpin smiled. "Well said. Just out of curiosity, what's it like to have siblings? I never was so blessed..."

"Well, take the best thing that ever happened to you, and multiply it by the largest number you can think of. That just barely scrapes the surface..." Harry said with a smile. "There's nothing better than family."

* * *

 **Hey y'all! Yeah, I know, I got a bit cheesy at the end, but...eh. As a side note, if it wasn't clear already, this story isn't about Harry, it's about Ruby and the rest of WBY. Ruby's the hero. It's just told from Harry's POV, with his...ah...interferences added. As you have seen, he diffused the Weiss vs. Blake fight with a few calming charms and some white lies about traffic laws. (You get a shout-out if you know why it's a lie! To be honest, I didn't actually notice why it was a lie until I stated it was a lie. MIND FLIP!) Again, pairing suggestions are welcome, along with any other ideas - like ways for me to torment Amber even more, or ways for Harry to KO someone with words. I'm open, as long as it isn't "ARGFLARG HARRY/PILE OF BANTHA POODOO ARGFLARG!" Also, please review! If you don't review, then I become sad. When I'm sad, I don't like to write. When I don't write, I can't be the God-Author of SSMIF. If I'm not God-Author, then I can't animate the world. If the world isn't animated, noone can bake cookies. If noone bakes cookies, then there's no cookies for Ruby. And a cookie-less Ruby is a very sad Ruby. And only a monster would be mean to Ruby. Don't be a monster, review!**

 **#InsaneTrollLogic**

 **Also, thank you guys (and gals! Gender Equality!) for the, in Penny's words, sen-sational reception of this fic! I had no idea this many people would like it! I fully plan to see this through. I know I've said that before, but this time I mean it! See y'all next chapter!**

 ***Notes with horror that I never introduced Torchwick.* Well...this'll be fun. *Sigh***


	4. Wintering the Forces of Insanity

**Heyo! A call-out to JMK2! He started a conversation that that eventually ended in my coming up with a great idea that will likely take up much of this chapter. *Notes with amazement that I can use it to introduce Torchwick* Calliope and Thalia, you're geniuses! Anyway, this, or at least most of this chapter, will not cover any actual episode. Instead, I'm going to evilly manipulate my characters like finger puppets that bow down to my mighty wra...*Cough* Uh...did I type that aloud? Whoops...**

 **By the way, the lie, (it wasn't exactly a lie, but the way one would interpret it made it so) was about getting arrested due to traffic laws. Harry explicitly said that Vale Law protects Huntsmen and Huntresses from laws below that of murder or such (he says cannibalism, but murder seems obvious in the situation). Obstruction of traffic would be something a Huntsman couldn't get arrested for, if Harassment was permitted.**

* * *

"H-hello Mr. B-branwen."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement as he sat across from the old man. "Professor."

"I-I have a mission for you, relating to the m-maidens."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ozpin's excellent Quirrell impression. _Somehow, I doubt he's possessed by Voldemort._ "Okay. What is it?"

"So y-you know how there's a b-ball tomorrow? The Spring M-maiden, the one that's hiding from us, might b-be there."

"And you can't look for her because you're easily identifiable. But...I am too."

Ozpin nodded jerkily. "Y-yes, but e-everyone knows you a-aren't romantically involved, due to Huntress Weekly, so..."

"If I went with a girl, people would just think I look similar, I suppose. But..." Harry drifted off. "Why are you stuttering?" Then a horrible thought came to him. "You didn't."

"If you m-mean I set up s-someone to go with you, m-maybe?"

"Of course." Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I suppose I don't have a choice. Who is it?"

With Harry's acceptance, even if it was an annoyed acceptance, Ozpin seemed to calm down, at least judging by his expression and voice. "Winter Schnee."

"Winter Schnee? The elder sister of our own Miss Schnee?"

Ozpin nodded. "The very one."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How'd that happen? I know she's not part of the Organization, so I doubt she knows why she's doing this. And you couldn't have ordered her to do so. She's Atlas Specialists, I think."

"You're right. Ironwood owed me a favor, so..."

Harry choked. "You asked him to _order her to_ _go to a ball with me?_ " He sighed, exasperated. "Good Lord, what is your problem?"

* * *

 _The next night..._

Harry walked up to the Vale convention center, fingering the little object he bought that had a symbol of every single faith in Remnant. He figured covering all his bases would be smart if he wanted to survive the night with his pride intact. Ozpin had told him Winter'd meet him in the coffee shop at the entrance, so he scanned his scroll, then stepped in to the center. After turning towards the shop, he softly stepped his way to the shop. Sliding inside, he scanned the table for someone with the air of a Huntress. He figured said air was like that of a Huntsman, except with the promise of suffering, not just the threat of it. He spotted a woman with said air at the fifth table on the right. He ever-so-carefully walked over, then stopped at the side of the table. "Miss Schnee?"

She responded without looking at him, instead electing to gaze out the window. "Are you Loden Branwen?"

"Depends." He noted to himself that he was one of those few people that could actually mean it when they said that. "Who's asking?"

She turned to him, clearly wanting to be anywhere but where she was. "Winter Schnee, Atlas Specialists. Are you Loden Branwen?"

He nodded. "Yes. You know why you're here, I presume."

"To go to the ball with you."

Harry nodded, as he couldn't give a hint that he was looking for the Spring Maiden - or that she existed at all. _This'll be fun._

* * *

"Thank you all for coming! The Kingdom of Vale..." Presenters spoke blandly. Unfortunately, it seemed that Harry wouldn't be able to scour the audience for the Winter Maiden, as if he stood for even a second he'd be noticed by about half the people there. He was barely flying under the radar _anyway_ , as it took about half an hour for Winter to get the hint and stop referring to him by name.

"Lod-Olive?" Winter whispered. Clearly, she had no patience for bureaucracy. _At least she remembered the name I wanted her to call me._

"Yes, Miss Schnee?"

In response, the young woman's eyes hardened. She had told him again and again not to call her that, but Harry persisted. It was fun. "Call me Winter. Anyway, why did you get the General to order me to go to a dance with you?" She had persisted with this question over and over again.

So Harry gave in. He painted a evil grin across his face and said, " _I_ didn't."

"Well then who did?"

Harry waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "International secret. Can't tell you everything."

"You're a horrible person, you know that?"

Harry put his hands over his heart in a mock-pained position. "Oh! Fair maiden, your wounds, like daggers, pierce my heart and pain my soul! Be merciful, be merciful!" She turned away, whispering something, probably vulgar and about him. Harry just chuckled mentally. _If she's going to hate me anyway, I might as well enjoy it..._

* * *

"You're possibly the worst dancer I've ever met."

Harry laughed. "That's coming from the former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," Harry responded absentmindedly. He was busy scanning the audience for the Spring Maiden, using the same knowledge of people's air as he did to find Winter.

Said lady, however, was busy responding angrily. "'Former' is the operative word the-" She broke off. "Who are you looking at?"

Harry shrugged. "Can't tell you that. International secrets, you know..."

* * *

The evening was a bust. No Spring Maiden - not that Harry had expected one, _Qrow_ heard it in a _tavern_ , for heaven's sake. As Harry and Winter walked out, he felt a queasy feeling in his stomach. He thought about what he had eaten, and decided it probably wasn't food that caused said feeling. It was guilt. _I probably overstepped my bounds tonight._ _Well...time to swallow my pride._ He turned to Winter, eyes wavering slightly. "Winter."

The girl turned, clearly startled at the use of her name by him. "Yes?" she asked, with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry," he admitted. _At least I don't have to lie to her now...mostly._ "As you probably guessed, I came to this with an ulterior motive. I can't tell you what - I wasn't lying when I said it was an international secret - but I had no intention of having you go with me. I blame my superiors. But," he sighed, "almost everything I said, I said of my own free will. It was...uncalled for. I had some justifications; I'm not going to share them with you. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me, but I do feel obligated to apologize. So...I'm sorry." Winter looked at him, then gave a terse nod. Internally, Harry raised an eyebrow. _What did that mean?_

"Loden, how do you call taxis in Vale?"

"This part of Vale? You don't. Taxis don't pick up around here, being as most here have cars. This is the richest part of Vale, Winter." The young woman bit her lip. "I really hate to ask this, but...you have a car, right?"

Harry answered the unasked question. "Yes, I can give you a ride to the airship harbor." He sighed, then turned to his scroll and tapped away, and within a minute, the autopilot brought the car. Harry opened the door.

"Hey Loden!" Yang was sitting in the driver's seat. Weiss and Ruby were sitting in the back, according to Harry's Semblance's view of Ruby's sight, watching a movie on the entertainment system that had come with the car.

Harry mentally berated himself for not checking on Ruby or Yang the entire time. Not to mention, giving Yang permission to summon his car. Harry wasn't sure how to respond, so he zeroed in on something he could respond to. "Rubes, why are you eating popcorn in my car?"

As Ruby sputtered, Yang had noticed Winter. She half-laughed, half-choked, from the sound of it. "Loden, you were on a date? Who is she?" Harry's eyes widened in brief panic. _Winter's wearing her name-tag, isn't she..._ Harry didn't consider himself the cursing type, but _man_ was he tempted to release a string of British vulgarities that would make good ol' Voldy Moldy blush. "Winter _Schnee_? Weiss, do you have a relative named Winter?"

"Yes, my sister. Why?"

The shaded window that obscured light from passing in and out of the back faded to clear. "Take a look." _Yaaaang!_

"Winter? You're here? And with...Loden? Ruby and Yang's brother? You're on a date?" She looked like Christmas had come early. From this, Harry gathered that either she thought Winter would like dating him, or she thought he would make an amazing brother-in-law. _Sigh._

Winter looked at him, a sympathetic - though likely grudgingly so - look on her face. Harry returned it.

"Guys, look! They're looking into each other's eyes!" Harry just groaned.

"Yang, get in the back seat. Why are you all in Vale anyway?"

"It's a long story. Ruby?"

"I don't remember...I think it had something to do with a Faunus and Weiss being aristocratic."

"Ruby, when is our team _ever_ not about Faunus and Weiss being aristocratic?"

Harry just sighed. "Hop in, Winter. You probably won't survive with your sanity intact...good luck." He pulled open the door and slid into the now vacant seat. "Girls, where's your fourth teammate?"

"Blake? Oh, she's in the trunk. Not sure why, but..." She shrugged.

"A person is in the _trunk_?" Harry growled, then opened the door. After stepping around to the back of the car, he pressed the opening button on the trunk, revealing a certain Faunus surrounded by loads of fish. Harry blinked. "Miss Belladonna, do you know how hard it is to remove the smell of fish from fabric?"

Panic crossed the girl's face. "No..." Harry sighed.

"Out." After the girl obeyed, Harry slid a small dust cartridge into the side of the car, then hit a button. The trunk closed itself, and he dragged the girl around to the middle doors. "Get in." The girl obeyed, and Harry got into the driver's seat. "If you smell burnt fish, blame Blake. A waste of perfectly good dust..." He clapped his hands. "Anyway, I need to get you four back to Beacon." He turned to Winter. "You don't mind a bit of a detour, do you?" She shook her head. And the girls giggled. _Oh for the love of..._ Mental cursing doesn't count as cursing, does it? Harry sighed, then put his foot on the pedal and drove away.

* * *

A bit later, Harry finally found a topic that he could voice without his young passengers finding a way to see it as romantic subtext. "Hey Rubes," he began.

"Yeah, Loden?"

"What movie are you watching?" He paused. "Speaking of which, why did you need to use my car's entertainment system?"

Yang answered. "We don't have anything for it in our dorm room. The walls are blocked by bunk beds, you know."

"Bunk beds? Why didn't I know about this?" It wasn't until after he finished speaking that Harry noticed Winter spoke at the same time he did. _Come on!_ Needless to say, the girls capitalized on this event.

After they stopped giggling, Yang spoke again. "Anyway, we're watching-" A slam interrupted the yellow-themed girl. That slam happened to be Harry hitting the breaks, having seen a somewhat familiar silhouette in the distance.

"Torchwick." Harry growled. "Girls, stay here. Winter, hit the third button to the right on the middle panel, it'll scan you and give you some clothes other than," he waved his hand, "a dress. I did get the clothes in there cleaned, didn't I..." He shook his head. "Not important. Hurry." He slammed open the door and jumped, leaping up towards the criminal. He skidded to a stop in front of the man. "Pleasant evening, isn't it?"

The man jumped in surprise and looked at Harry. "W-who are you?"

Harry laughed. "You don't recognize me?" He put his hands over his heart. "You wound me. Right here." Harry shrugged, then smiled manically. "Well, I guess I'll just have to introduce myself." Harry bent backwards in a stretch, causing a crack to sound. "Loden Branwen, at your service."

The man looked freaked out. "Branwen? Y-you're with her - and the Fang?" The man screamed.

 _What?_ "What?"

"The Branwen woman who's working with the Fang!" _Branwen woman...Raven?_

Harry decided to bluff. "Ah." He nodded. "Of course. Blood is thicker than water - not that you'd know that. How's Pops?" _Please work please work please work._ He was gambling; There had been a death by Grimm attack of a man who's last name was Torchwick. Interestingly, it happened at the same time this Torchwick was robbing a store.

"How did you know that?"

Harry just laughed. "That's what we Branwens do. Know everything." _Phew._ He sighed internally. _Where's Winter?_ At that moment, a battle cry sounded out, in a fifteen-year-old's voice.

"Team RWBY, attack!" Harry groaned, then kicked the ground, knocking stones into the air.

"I'm sorry," he said in the same maniacal voice, but softer now. "I have to keep up appearances." As he spoke, the stones hit the man and bounced off his aura. Within minutes, the girls and Harry "chased" the man off. Harry then groaned. "Girls, I ordered you to stay in the car. I easily could have arrested him if you four hadn't interrupted." He sighed at the hurt expressions on their faces. "I appreciate your effort, but you _must_ obey orders. My responsibility is, above all, to protect those who need it. You four couldn't have beat him alone. I'll let you off this time, but I need you all to promise you'll obey orders. Do you?" They all nodded yes. "Good." At that moment, Winter appeared.

"Where's Torchwick?

"Gone. Thanks for the delay."

Anger flashed in the woman's eyes. "Blame your car."

Harry just sighed. "I need to talk to Ozpin. Winter, I'm afraid that I can't get you back to the harbor today." His Scroll buzzed. "Not that it matters. Flights are shut down tonight due to the robbery Torchy just came from." Harry waved his hands in 'move along' motion. "Everyone in the car."

* * *

They arrived at Beacon some twenty minutes later, much to the relief of, well, just about everyone inside. As the girls ran off to their dorms, Harry and Winter walked to Beacon Tower in silence. After riding up the elevator, Harry knocked on the door of Ozpin's office. A "Come in" sounded from inside. The two stepped in and sat across from the aged headmaster.

"Good evening, Miss Schnee, Mr. Branwen. So Loden, you said you had something important to tell me, but you didn't trust the video-chat. What is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any yellow dust, do you? I'm all out." The man handed Harry a container, which Harry promptly opened and blew into, scattering it everywhere.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Why did you do that?"

"Security. Yellow dust in the air blocks all transmissions - including Semblance ones. Don't sneeze."

Winter's eyes widened. "Wait, transmissions? We're not dealing with someone who has a spy Semblance, right?" "Spy Semblance" was the colloquial term for any Semblance that allowed people's senses to defy the laws of physics. Usually, it was a scrying Semblance - that is, a Semblance that allowed people to see places they've been - but unique ones like Harry's came around every so often.

"Well, I have a spy Semblance, albeit a fairly benign one, but the woman we're hear to talk about has the best of them all."

Ozpin's eyes widened a sliver. "She's on the playing field?"

"Yep. Unfortunately."

Winter interjected. "Who?"

Harry smiled. "I'm not the first Branwen with a Semblance excellent for spying."

"You don't mean..."

"Yup."

"Qrow Branwen, the lady's man, is a woman?"

"What?"

"Qrow _is_ rumored to be a spy."

"Okay...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that idea...Anyway, I was referring to his sister, my mother. She has the most powerful spy Semblance of them all: portals."

"How do you spy with portals?"

Harry shrugged. "Make them small enough, and nobody'll notice. You can hear, see - heck, you can smell through portals. Anyway, Professor we - well, _I_ \- encountered Torchwick today, and he let on that Raven is working with the Fang. Raven with the Fang is...troubling, to say the least. With portals..."

Ozpin nodded. "I remember her before. With seventeen years _more_ to train," he shook his head, "it's scary. Miss Schnee, your Semblance is glyphs, right? I remember your father telling me once that it runs in the family." Winter nodded yes. Ozpin turned to Harry and gave a glance which said _You think we should ask?_

"I can always _Obliviate_."

Ozpin nodded, then gave Winter the standard Ozluminati sales speech. "Does it mean I'll be around him?" She pointed with her thumb at Harry.

"Of course, if you want to." Harry sighed, then Ozpin spoke again, with a smile. Harry noted the smile was a sincere congratulatory smile. "Hmm, Mr. Branwen, I see the evening went better than planned." Harry resisted the overwhelming urge to slam his head against the table, as tempting as it was.

Harry sighed. "Good night, Professor." He walked out groaning. _Why life, why?_

Winter followed seconds later, evidently not wanting to be around the old man. She turned to him in the elevator, sighing. "Loden, I don't particularly like you, but I need a place to stay, and you know these things. Do you know where I could?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Vale isn't the biggest tourist attraction, so we don't have too many hotels." His scroll buzzed, and he briefly checked it to see that Qrow wanted to meet up. "But, it appears I have to head over to the coast. You can use my," he waved his hands, "personal dormitory, if you'd like. I won't be back until four hundred hours or so."

She appeared to muse it over. "Alright. Where is it?"

"On top of the Tower." She gave him a "get real" look. "I'm serious! A one-man team apparently doesn't merit a dorm."

"And _how_ am I supposed to get up there?"

Harry waved his hands. "Don't sweat the details."

* * *

Harry still wasn't sure exactly how Winter made her way up, but he just chalked it up to the mystery that is women. He had more important things on his plate. "Hey, Uncle Qrow. How's old age treating you?" Harry grinned at the annoyed look on Qrow's face. "What? It's past midnight! I have a right to call you things you don't like!" He sighed. "Anyway, what's up?"

Qrow shrugged. "Not much. Just needed someone to drive me home after the bar. I have a mission tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "I figured." They walked into the bar.

"So...your real name's Harry, and you're not actually my nephew, eh?"

"Ozpin told you about that? I do suppose your probably what amounts to his best friend..." Harry drifted off. "Yes, from a certain perspective. I still call myself Harry, but I'm also Loden. Mentally, no, I'm not your nephew, however. But biologically, as much as I find it repulsive to be related to you, I'm definitely Raven's son. Speaking of which, I was talking with someone and I referred to Raven in vague terms, just calling her an excellent spy, a woman, and a Branwen, and somehow she assumed I meant you were a woman."

Qrow shivered. "Did not need to hear that," he spoke drunkenly. "So, tell me about how your sisters are doing. They kicking posterior or what?"

* * *

 **Finally! Done. Sorry 'bout the delay; that chapter didn't want to be written. Next chapter will be back to the trend, I think. Harry/Winter shippers, don't worry, I'll only nuke the ship a _few_ times. *Grin* And don't be a monster and deny Ruby her cookies, review! Speaking of which, Guest answers!**

gg- April 26 - plez mak whiterose plez - _I'm hoping this review was supposed to be funny. If not, no. I don't ship it at all. They're two years apart and teens, and, well, they seem more like sisters than potential romantic interests, IMHO._

 **G'bye, y'all! See ya soon (hopefully)!**


	5. Hunting Romans

**Hey y'all! I'm quite frankly amazed with the reception of this fic. It's been up for about two months, and it's already gotten over 200 follows! That's, if my math is correct, 10/3 or approximately 3.3 follows a day. You guys are sen-sational!**

 **Anyway, this chapter should be back to the trend: taking normal RWBY and having a certain BWL totally rip it to shreds. I think this'll cover Best Day Ever through Search and Destroy. More importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm the queen of the castle!" Nora shouted, the sound echoing across the room. Harry decided now was an appropriate time to slam the doors.

"Your Majesty," he drawled with a mock-scornful look on his face. As everyone's faces slid from cheerful to fearful, Harry waved his hands at RWBY in a "go on" gesture. "Go help the queen." He rubbed his hands. "This is going to be fun." After the four made their way to the "castle," Harry slammed his foot down. Hard. The tables shook, and one began to fall. Sprinting with Aura-infused speed, Harry made his way to where the table would land. Somersaulting backwards, he kicked the table sending it flying at the first years. A few flew off, and the others' eyes were flooded with fear. "Is that it? Is that it! Are you Huntsmen- and Huntresses-in-Training or are you kindergarteners playing Huntsman versus Beowulf? Show me what you've got!" he shouted loudly, doing his best gladiator arena announcer voice. As he finished, he saw Miss Nikos' head appear. It shook randomly, and suddenly popped up - followed by her whole body. "Miss Nikos, you'd like to challenge me?" Ignoring the panicked look on her face, he continued to speak. "Very well, I accept! DJ, change the tune. Got anything from _Stocky_?" After a second, the famous training song of Stocky Calcoa, _Going to Aviate Currently_ , played from unseen speakers, played by a DJ that Harry never actually located. "That's more like it! Bring it, Miss Nikos!" He stood in a relaxed position, waiting for the girl. He quickly won the waiting game by simply painting a vacant expression across his face. She dashed across the room, grabbing a breadstick as she ran. Spinning it in her fingers, she turned slightly and slid, which she quickly followed up by tossing the breadstick like a spear. Harry, having expected this move, simply front-flipped, landing on the breadstick as it passed below him. Using it as a platform, he jumped up and hit the ceiling, which he immediately pushed off of. Looking down, he noted Miss Nikos had grabbed a platter, probably to substitute for her shield. As he came down, he grabbed the platter and pulled in. The girl, having an Aura-infused grip on said platter, came with it, and a twist from Harry and a release of the platter sent girl and platter alike flying. After a shoulder roll back to standing up, he placed his hands behind his back and smiled. "You're very good, Miss Nikos, but you can't solo me. Go get your friends." He put his hand to his chin, thinking, then spoke again. "Tell them that if you all win, I'll train you as much as you like for the Tournament." Harry smiled internally when she nodded emphatically, obviously not knowing that Harry's training style was...entertaining to him. He watched as she ran over to the table pile. He heard scattered muttering, a pause, more scattered muttering, and finally eight heads popped up.

Miss Valkyrie raised a strange melon-pole combo that looked vaguely like a hammer, and screamed. "You dare challenge the queen? Off with his head!"

Mr. Lie popped out from the mound of tables and ran forward, grabbing two celery sticks on the way, presumably to mimic his normal weapons. "You're all so predictable! Get out of your comfort zones! Or this happens!" Harry leapt straight up, letting Mr. Lie go right underneath his feet. Said first year's eyes followed him, which was exactly what Harry what planned. Coming back down, Harry hit the celery sticks he had extended, a nice block. _But not nice enough!_ Harry whacked him up the head from behind, knocking him backwards. "You'll get into predictable fighting style."

Mr. Lie, from his place on the ground, raised his hand. "Aren't you only using one fighting style?"

"Did you predict it?"

A beat. "Fair point." Another beat. "Could I have a hand?"

Harry walked over and grabbed the teen's arm - which immediately twisted and was soon followed by a punch to the gut by his other hand. Smiling, Harry tightened his grip, giving traction to pull the teen, an action that sent him flying. "Exactly! Just like that. But I can tell you, you aren't going to be able to solo me. Work as a team! A lone Huntsman is a dead Huntsman!" A long pause followed. "Ruby, your team hasn't done anything yet! Get your group out here!" A beat. "I'll give you cookies." The girl, soon followed by her team, scrambled out of cover.

Ruby hopped down to the ground and immediately started throwing soda cans at Harry. "Yang!" she shouted, pointing at him. Clearly understanding her intent, Yang ran up to him with chicken gauntlets. As he avoided People Like Grapes salvos and a sausage whip, Harry grinned. As he continued to subliminally train the eight, Harry picked up a soft sound. "Let them play, Glynda." Ozpin. "They won't be children forever."

* * *

Harry didn't use his Semblance as much as many would expect. To be honest, he viewed it as a breach of privacy. He didn't know what he was going to see until he saw it, and Harry had no intent of accidentally seeing his sisters, ah, _au naturel_. So he only checked every half an hour or so, and only for a brief fraction of a second to make sure they weren't in trouble. So, Harry was rather surprised when Team RWBY's door slammed open, hitting him across the face. "Ouch. Again, ouch," he said, being a bit more dramatic than necessary, as it didn't actually hurt. A split second later, he heard a surprised shout come from Miss Belladonna. Opening the door that had been flung back by the recoil from hitting Harry's nose, Harry looked around. A quick assessment told him that Miss Belladonna had been flung back with the door, leading him to believe that she opened it in the first place. Harry raised an eyebrow, reaching down to help Miss Belladonna up. "What's going on?"

Rising to her feet, Miss Belladonna brushed off her clothes and spoke, a flustered expression across her face. "Uh...one second, could I go past?"

Weiss piped up. "Don't let her go past! She's got to talk!"

Harry raised the other eyebrow. "Are you saying that because she's dealing with something and she won't talk about it, but you want to make her do so?"

Weiss nodded slowly. "How'd you know?"

Harry laughed. "I was a teenager once, you know. I'm not that old." He let his hands fall back into parade rest. "You're worried about Torchwick, aren't you, Miss Belladonna?" She nodded.

Ruby looked surprised. "That's what you're worried about, Blake? Why didn't you just tell us?"

Harry answered for the girl. "The Fang. You feel responsible, don't you?"

Rather enthusiastically, she shook her head with a "No!"

Harry let the skepticism he was feeling show on his face. "Really," he drawled. "Then why?"

"It-it's-" She shook her head, interrupting herself. "Nevermind that. Point is, he's out there and needs to be caught."

"But why by you? You're a student."

"Because they won't wait for us to graduate! Look at you! You're only two years older than us, and you were going to catch a wanted criminal practically solo!"

Harry grinned. "Good answer." He ran his hand through his hair, thinking. "Would your team like to go patrol Vale with a upperclassman? I have a sister who has a brother that needs to do that for class anyway."

Ruby stood up. "So, Team RWBY, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to take down a criminal scheme intent on the fall of Vale with the help of my brother, say 'Aye'!"

"Sounds like fun."

Yang gave a thumbs-up, while Miss Belladonna raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"None of you said Aye."

Harry laughed. "Come along, you four. We've got a crime lord to topple."

* * *

"So, Miss Belladonna, what's your plan for finding out more about Torchy?"

"Well, I was planning to sneak into a Fang initiation, but your being here throws a wrench in that."

Harry smiled. "Does it?"

"Yes, of course it do-uh-uh-" she broke off. Harry chuckled internally at her reaction to the bird ears he had transfigured onto himself. _Ah, magic_. "How-are you a Faunus?"

"No. I'm just _very_ good at disguises. Anyway, let's get going."

They strolled into the meeting. Grabbing Fang masks off a table, they stood to watch. As Harry watched, not really paying attention, Miss Belladonna whispered in his ear. "Do you expect this to go wrong?"

"The correct question is 'Is there a chance this won't go wrong?' Look." A curtain parted, showing Torchy. "He's got something up his sleeve." Torchy spoke, then the curtain revealed a Atlesian Knight. Harry cursed softly under his breath, pulling out his scroll. He sent a message straight to Ozpin, an alert. "Miss Belladonna, get me a distraction. I'll go get Torchwick."

Harry ran through the crowd, slipping through impassible areas as to not alert anyone to his presence, or rush. The wonder that is a Huntsman's reflexes in Harry noticed a bullet heading straight for the power box. _Clever_. He lept just as it hit, using the explosion to mask the sound from the massive amount of force he used. Landing on the stage with a soft slam, he spoke softly. "Roman, Roman, Roman. How's it going?"

"B-Branwen! _Her_ son! What are you doing here?"

"Hauling _you_ in. My mother says the Fang's done with you, so we might as well imprison you. Killing would be too suspicious, unfortunately. We don't want to waste prison space, however, so you're going to enjoy the hospitality of Ozpin."

Torchy's face was flustered. "W-well, you're going to have to catch me first!"

Knowing the man's fighting style and personality from last time, Harry just lept over him and body-blocked Torchwick's attempt to leap into the Knight. Unfortunately, Torchy's walking stick came through for him. The criminal spun it, catching it on Harry's back, then pulled, flying straight at the Knight. Biting his lip, Harry turned towards the Knight in midair, but, out of the blue, he saw a silhouette of red and black, unmistakably the woman Ruby had encountered earlier that year. "Belladonna," he shouted, dropping the title, "get the rest of your team! Follow Torchwick. Now!"

Hitting the ground at a run, Harry dashed after the woman. As he came around a turn, he saw her getting into a Bullhead. Oh, no you don't! He jumped, landing with practiced skill on top of the aircraft, and thought over his options. _Okay. So she's good with fire. If she can use fire, then...maybe glass?_ Suddenly, Harry grinned. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out an extremely unstable mixture he had been playing with the other day. He had long since noticed that Remnant had never seemed to discover gunpowder, even though they had plenty of ingredients for it. To be fair, they did have Dust, but gunpowder is easier to make. Point aside, Harry had recently got around to trying to make some of his own, as Dust was, quite honestly, really expensive. He didn't know the exact recipe, but he had payed enough attention in potions to learn that fire needed fuel, oxygen, and heat, and Harry had just browsed through the periodic table until he found the right chemicals. Probably. It was an unstable mixture. Anyway, he threw a pinch of fire Dust in to act as an Aura-based pin, and put it in a plastic shell. _Let's see how Miss Fire deals with this._ He tossed it into the cockpit, an action followed by the expected sounds from a flare of fire. Then an explosion. A big one. Harry started laughing. "Okay. Now that she's good and angry and probably not injured, let's get this little guy out of the sky." Pulling out the second, and last, "grenade" he had made, he tossed it at one engine. Flaring his Aura briefly at the explosive, he was rewarded by the sound of a large explosion. The the Dust in the engine caught and there was an even bigger one. Harry decided that was enough playing around. After lifting his foot, he infused his muscles with Aura and smashed through the metal top. Dropping in, he pondered how he should act. _Qrow mode? Qrow mode_. As he hit the metal, he saw the woman twitch and turn to him. "Hello there. How are you?"

She didn't answer, but instead snapped her wrist, conjuring a fireball. "Woah! Woah, woah, woah. There's no need for hostility. I'm just curious." _I forgot how much I enjoyed Qrow mode. It's so much fun!_

Ironically, the woman's eyes froze. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Harry shook his head. "Uh, uh, uh, Hot Stuff," he 'reprimanded,' mentally laughing at his own joke. "Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed." He snapped his fingers. "You know, I seem to recall doing something to the engines, but I can't remember what." He mock-peeked outside. "Oh, right! I annihilated them. You know, this thing really should be crashing sometime soon." The ugly sound of metal scraping across concrete followed. "There it is. Speaking of annihilation, I nearly forgot." Harry jumped up a foot or so, then swung his foot across. Having gotten quite close to the villain, the kick nailed her in the side, a hit which, rather unfortunately, did little to unbalance her. _Of course I'm stuck facing the one who'd probably be a bother for Oz himself._ Grabbing a small dagger out of his cloak, just one pretty much standard amongst all trained Huntsmen and Huntresses, he readied himself for a fight that probably wouldn't end well. As he did so, he briefly checked in on Team RWBY. They seemed to be battling the robot on the highway. Not the best place, but whatever. Returning to looking through his own eyes, he focused on examining all details about this woman, now code-named "Hot Stuff." She had black hair, flame orange eyes, and a tightly fitting red dress, with suspicious orange outlines on the sleeves. Objectively, Harry would agree she was attractive, but, more importantly, she wasn't muscular. _Between this and the fire...she's got to be amazing with Aura. This won't be fun._ Harry swung the dagger up, catching a blow from a glass blade she made on the spot. Harry bit his lip. Pulling on his Semblance, he glimpsed where Team RWBY was. To his dismay, he saw a crashed Bullhead that looked mighty like what the one he was in should be. Cursing, he returned to his normal senses. A split second later, he jumped while throwing his body forward. His legs flew up, then snapped - _Ouch_ \- and whiplashed down, throwing Harry into the air. As he clasped a protrusion from the ceiling, he grinned, partially from the adrenaline, but mostly from hitting Hot Stuff's head. Using the item he was gripping as a base, he followed up with more kicks, most of which, unfortunately, didn't connect. Releasing his grip, he fell, spinning a half-circle as he did so. The sight he was presented with was...slightly unexpected. Hot Stuff was standing there, looking at her Scroll. "Hmm. Well, it appears I must depart; I have things to do. It's been...a pleasure. Goodbye." She jumped, followed by grabbing a rail along top the doorway and flipping back, presumably onto the roof. Harry cursed mentally. "Well, better go help the girls," he said to himself, hopping out the door. Evaluating the state of the Knight before him, he noted that it was about to be destroyed. "Or not. They appear to have this under control." He pulled out his Scroll, then called Ozpin. He picked up after a ring.

"Hello Mr. Branwen. What do you need?"

"Did RWBY tell you about their adventures with a rouge Atlesian Knight yet?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No. No they did not. And they don't appear on my cameras. Where are you?"

"The south bridge."

"There's a rouge Altesian Knight on the bridge. And four freshmen are dealing with it alone."

"That is correct, yes. Backup would be appreciated." Harry glanced down at his arms instinctively. "I'm in no shape to fight."

"Why not? I'm sending support."

"I found who took the Fall Maiden's powers. Tall, wears red, hereby dubbed 'Hot Stuff.' Now, if you'll excuse me, Hunters seem to have arrived, so I'll see you in a bit." He gave a relaxed salute before closing the connection and massaging the bridge of his nose. Stepping out of the wrecked Bullhead, he walked over to the girls, who had just been ordered to back up by arriving Hunters. "Hello there."

The four pivoted with surprised looks painted across their faces, before they morphed into small smiles - well, for Weiss and Blake. Ruby and Yang, meanwhile, had smiles the size of mountains on their faces, and they ran up to Harry to give him a hug. "Loden!" they shouted in unison, before enveloping him in said embrace.

"Yang, I can't breathe." The yellow themed girl's grip just became tighter. Grinning, Harry stood up, the two being lifted from the ground by his height, before he spoke. "Girls, as much as I love you, I can barely feel my legs. Your friend over there's teammate o' evil was...not fun to fight." Slowly, they let go, and Harry turned to the Huntsman in charge. "Could I take this team back to Beacon?" A few more questions and he gave the a-okay, so Harry called his car.

* * *

"What is it, Professor? I'm about to faint standing up." Midnight had come and gone, and Oz had requested Harry to come to his office. Needless to say, Harry was not in a good mood.

"You told me you fought the woman who stole Amber's power. So you have any information you can give me on her?"

Harry bit his lip. "Beyond what I've already told you, not really. She was really powerful, however. I got lucky when she received a call. Even the unlocking of you-know-who's power wouldn't be enough to freeze her for more than a week or so. If she got the rest of Amber's power..." Harry shivered, a movement followed by Oz. "Hours. At best."

A pensive expression passed across Ozpin's face, before the man waved his hands in a slightly dismissive manner. "You can head to sleep, Mr. Branwen. I need to do some thinking. I'd appreciate it if you met me at the prison tomorrow, by the way. You'd be very helpful in interrogating Torchwick."

* * *

 **Sorry for how long this took. I don't like this chapter, but it's needed for the plot. I'm mostly just improvising, but I have some things in mind, one of them being putting Harry in over his head. He's powerful, so I need him to fail soon, and fail big. I'll explain where I'm going to anyone who says they want spoilers in a PM, but suffice it to say that Harry will really be getting some development soon. Also, for those who think Harry's all Mary/Gary/Harry Sue, (puns!) and yes, I realize that many of you do, that's intentional, you have to realize he's been putting up a metaphorical mask to hide who he is inside for nigh on two decades. In my opinion, he probably doesn't even know himself as well as many do themselves. Too hard of a strike, and his metaphorical mask would crumble, scattering his personality in bad ways. In short, he is really messed up, but he's just really good at hiding it for his sisters' good. Honestly, I'm really glad I'm not Harry. Buuuuut...Don't be a monster to Ruby, Review!**


	6. Balls and Breaches Part One

**Hey guys and gals. So, after last chapter, which got waaaay more intense than I'd planned it to be, this is going to be a much more cheerful happy-go-lucky chapte- oh. This is the dance arc, isn't it. And I've had this planned out since chapter one...okay! This isn't going to be very cheerful. At least not in the beginning. Anyway, Winter's popping in, so there'll be a bit of Harry/Winter bonding (nothing outright, however), and then we'll be hopping straight into Mountain Glen. *rubs hands together* Let us get this party started, shall we?**

* * *

"I expected more from you, Rubes. Some kind of mercy. But no. You had to ask me." Harry waved his hands dismissively. "You look fine. Why are you so worried?"

"Why am I so worried? This has to be perfect for Blake!" Ever since Torchy had been broken out of prison, said Belladonna had been driving herself to the point of exhaustion trying to get any evidence of his whereabouts. It was frustrating just watching her, in Harry's expert self-destructor's opinion.

Harry sighed. "I know. Here, I think Winter's in town. I'll give her a call, and ask her if she can help you three. She's been to plenty of these kinds of things; she probably knows better than I." Ruby's face brightened at that. From what Harry could gather, she and Yang viewed Winter as their - rather unwilling - sister-in-law. Harry still wasn't sure why they thought so - it was fairly clear that Winter and himself were compatriots at best - but Harry didn't try to investigate or clarify. Even being a magic-wielding teenager, who was reborn as the son of a woman who could make portals and Taiyang Xiao Long, enough said there, and fought soulless monsters and terrorists as a job couldn't prepare a guy for the impossible endeavor of understanding how women think. Anyway, Ruby seemed quite receptive to the idea. Stepping out of the room, he phoned up the Atlesian Specialist. A few rings passed before she picked up. As her image came into view, Harry noted she was in civilian clothes, and appeared to be at the mall. _Well, that's convenient._

"Hello?" she asked, probably because she wasn't looking at the screen from what Harry could tell.

"Hello."

Probably recognizing the voice, she turned to Harry and blinked. "Loden?"

Harry nodded. "The one and only."

"You have my Scroll number?"

Harry nodded slowly. "You are part of the same secret society as myself."

She blinked again, then nodded. "So this has to do with the Maid-" she broke off, obviously remembering the "secret" part of secret society. "You-know-whats?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I'm asking for a personal favor."

Winter looked skeptical. "What is it?"

"You are well aware that Ruby and Yang are my sisters, I presume?" She nodded, her face appearing slightly more interested. "They're obsessing over what they're going to wear for the school ball. I was going to ask if you could help them out. I'm..." he waved his hands, "not an expert in the subject."

Winter's eyes hardened. "And you think I am?"

Harry shrugged, not wanting to directly answer her begging of an answer. "I'm about the least knowledgeable in the subject out of everyone I know."

Winter scoffed. "So you're saying Ozpin knows formal women's fashion better than you do?"

"Now I'm getting a horrible mental image. Thanks. Anyway, would you?"

Winter nodded. "I suppose. I don't have anything better to do." She paused for a second. "But you'll owe me."

"I figured. Where should they meet you?"

* * *

Harry was proud of his sisters and their team. They'd been saddled with the responsibility of setting up the dance after CFVY's mission went too long, and they did wonderfully at finishing the preparation of the event. As he mused, Harry clinked a cup absentmindedly against the railing of the upper balcony of the ballroom. Yawning, he sat down on the nearby bench, and put his hands behind his head.

"Not enjoying the festivities of the evening, Mr. Branwen?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, having not noticed the older man's arrival. "It's not that. It's more of the fact that so much is happening, and yet these children remain..." Harry waved his hand, searching for a word. "So joyful."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "And that's a bad thing?"

"No..." Harry sighed. "Yes. Is there a good answer to that? I worry."

"So do I, Mr. Branwen. It isn't right that their joy is dangerous. There's nothing I wouldn't give to spare my students from the coming storm."

Harry nodded, then looked back down at the party. Absentmindedly, he heard Oz walk away.

* * *

An hour or so later into the party, Winter came up to Harry's perch. "Winter," he greeted in a noncommittal manner, having noticed her with his peripheral vision.

"Loden."

"What's up? I highly doubt this is a social visit."

"I'm just curious why you're up here all alone. Knowing you, you'd either be patrolling the city or spending time with your sisters."

Harry laughed darkly. "Are those my defining character traits? My Sa-" he broke off, shivering, "hero complex and my devotion to my sisters?"

Winter shrugged. "They aren't that bad of a set of traits to have."

"Eh. A bit one-dimensional, if you ask me." A silence sat between the two. Harry looked back down at the people below. "Hey Winter?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'Why?'"

A beat passed. "I think you know."

She sighed. "You're right, I do. Why?" She shrugged. "I don't know. However, we have to live despite that. And," she smiled softly, "you do too. Go have fun with your family."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

She scoffed the classic Schnee scoff. "'Nice'? Don't jump to any conclusions. You've just been watching over my little sister, so I'm trying to repay you."

With that, the edge of Harry's lips bent into a grin, an action that was soon followed by Winter. "Thanks, Winter. Maybe you're not as much a stuck-up Atlesian aristocrat as I thought you were." With that, Harry stood up and walked over to the stairs.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Harry continued to grin.

* * *

"Loden! There you are!"

Harry smiled at Yang's rather exuberant greeting. "Hey, sis. How's it going?"

"Pretty well. Everyone appears to be having fun, and Mission Blake Having Fun was a success." She pursed her lips, obviously trying - and failing - to hold in a grin.

"By the way, I saw you with Winter up on the balcony. Did you have fun?"

Harry glared at her. "You better not be implying what I think you're implying."

She gave him a "please" look. "What else would I be implying?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fair point." He shook his head. "Anyway, where is your sister?"

Yang raised her shoulders. "No idea. Why don't you check?"

He did so. What he saw shocked him. Ruby was at the CCT Tower and Altesian Knights were lying across the ground. Harry cursed, cutting the connection in the process. "See ya, Yang!"

* * *

He caught up to Ruby as she was stepping in the elevator. "Hey Rubes," he said softly. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"I-I saw this woman, and she seemed really suspicious, so I followed her. I panicked when I saw outside."

Harry sighed. "Good job acting immediately, but you need to tell someone, okay? Myself, one of the Professors, even a fellow student. You need to be able to get reinforcements if needed. Anyway, I'll deal with whoever she is. Just distract."

Ruby nodded. "'Kay."

As the elevator doors opened, Harry hid in the shadows while Ruby stepped out. Harry cursed mentally when he saw Hot Stuff standing there, fiddling around with a terminal. Ruby, apparently, had no idea who she was, as she asked softly, "Who's there?"

Ever so softly, Harry snuck towards the opposite wall from that which Ruby was near, hoping the red-themed girl would stand out more. He felt a twinge of guilt that he was using Ruby as a distraction, but he shoved it away, focusing on his job. Sliding a small vial of ice Dust out of his robe, he continued his subtle movements. A twitch from the woman nearly had Harry's instincts tossing the Dust, but he resisted the urge. Suddenly the woman straightened up. He tossed the Dust, praying it'd freeze her in place for at least a little while. He felt his prayer being answered as she shouted in suprise.

"What!" The woman lit up like a torch, which was exactly what Harry was going for. _Can't slip by cameras now!_

He slid a short blade out of his coat and tossed it at the woman as he ran at her. "You again!"

Harry smirked, his left leg simultaneously chambering into a Aura-powered crescent kick. "Me again." As she deflected the kick with a rather surprised-seeming blast of fire, Harry had an idea. "Rubes, couldja call Ozpin? I may or may not have forgotten."

The young girl nodded, pulling out her Scroll. Harry watched her fingers fly across the screen. Harry grinned as Hot Stuff kicked Ruby's Scroll out of her hands a split second after Ruby finished tapping. "Two birds, one stone." As the woman turned, a panicked expression on her face, Harry swung a Aura-enhanced roundhouse at the woman.

As Harry smirked in satisfaction at the crunch coming from his foot's coming into contact with the Aura about Hot Stuff's chest, a older voice reverberated through the speaker of Ruby's still-operative Scroll. "Yes, Miss Rose?"

"Hey, Oz. Our mutual friend is trying to attack the CCT. I'd like some backup, if you don't mind. I heard Ironwood was in town."

"Mr. Branwen? Oh. Alright, there should be a bunch of Hunters coming over."

Seeing the glare on Hot Stuff's face was so priceless, he decided that, if he ever found a way to cast offensive spells again, that'd be his Patronus memory. In the meantime, he'd settle with attacking the glare's bearer. Unfortunately, she leapt away, and disappeared through a back door. Harry tried to follow, but he stopped when the door glowed red, assuming she had melted the door closed. He exhaled slowly, annoyed, before turning to his sister, who had been providing fire-support the entire time.

The girl had a big smile on her face, one which Harry mimicked. "Good job, Rubes. You okay?" In lieu of a response, she ran towards him and gave him a hug. Harry could see the tension in her shoulders abdicate. Afterwards, she had an inquisitive look on her face.

"Who was she?"

Harry sighed. "That's the million-lien question, Rubes. But you don't have to worry. You did a great job."

* * *

"Excellent job, Miss Rose. You preformed exactly like a Huntress should. You saw a threat, and took steps to deal with it, including calling in a more experienced Huntsman. If I had the capability, I'd make sure you were given an award."

Ozpin had a smile on his face as his Atlesian counterpart finished speaking. "I concur. Unfortunately, we must treat this matter with...discretion. I hope you can make sure that this event isn't made public knowledge. But, good job, Miss Rose. You did well." Harry scratched the back of his neck as his sister walked out, a small smile across her face. When she disappeared down the elevator, the educators in the room turned to Harry.

"Mr. Branwen," began Professor Goodwitch slowly, a curious tinge to her voice.

Harry, however, decided to address the Goliath in the corner. "She hit core Valian infrastructure. If she could hit the CCT, she can hit anything."

Ironwood nodded. "That's true enough. The question is how to deal with her."

Harry sighed, motioning at the array of Atlesian machines hovering in the sky with an arm. "I don't know, but this isn't helping one iota. In fact, it may be harming us - we've got civilians assuming that they can defend key points, when they obviously cannot, not to mention the machines providing an excellent distraction from her...exploits.

"Unfortunately, removing them would only make it worse. We've made our bed, so to speak, so now we must lay in it. The question is what we can do now." The two flanking Oz looked expectantly at Harry. Harry exhaled slowly in response.

"And I don't know what we can do. She is skilled. I've never fought anyone not a Professor or related to me that has even a decent fraction of the ability she does." Harry took a breath. "You're thinking of making Miss Nikos the next Fall Maiden, are you not?" Ozpin nodded. "She could only present a challenge to her at the moment, without Maiden powers, would be if she was fighting with no fear of death, and she got the jump on her.

"My suggestion? Call in Qrow. Get Nikos trained by an expert." Harry sighed. "We need to prepare for war."

* * *

Harry swung in the window of Team RWBY's dorm room, using the top of the window as a pivot. "Hey girls."

Yang leapt, obviously surprised, before a evil smirk crossed her face. "Trying to catch us girls without clothes? Your girlfriend wouldn't like that."

Harry ignored the second comment and waved off the first. "As if. Two of this room's residents are my sisters, and I'm not a cradle robber anyway."

"We're not that much younger than you," she replied, the dejected tone in her voice betrayed by the smile in her eye.

"Anyway, I need to speak to Miss Nikos. Do you mind getting her? I know your teams are friends." Yang nodded, and the two stepped out of the room, Yang knocking on the door of JNPR's room seconds after. The Arc kid - John? Juan? Jaune? Yep, Jaune - answered the door.

"Hey, Yang. What's up?"

"This guy wants to speak to your partner."

Harry noticed Arc giving him a once-over with his eyes, before the boy nodded, and turned back to Yang. "Okay." He rose his voice. "Pyrrha! There's someone who wants to talk to you at the door!"

A minute later, The Invincible Girl came up to the door with a puzzled expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I don't remember having set up a meeti-" she broke off, before a look of recognition appeared on her face. "I know you!"

Harry smiled. "I should hope so. You wouldn't be nearly as good with your Semblance as you are without my help." When Harry was at the training event she participated in, he had helped her learn to use her Semblance very minutely, so it wasn't obvious. Apparently it acted like controlling certain spells, so Harry channeled his inner Flitwick and McGonagall for a few hours. Even if maybe he flattered himself a bit.

"That's right! I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

Harry waved dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Loden Branwen, Huntsman-in-Training Extraordinare, not to mention your upperclassman, and, if you don't object, your teacher in all things related to destroying bad."

The puzzled look returned to her face. "Huh?"

Harry coughed in a dramatic way. "I do believe the reason is as follows. 'Beacon Academy is committed to being the premier institution for the education of the protectors of all things with a soul. In light of this, Beacon Academy will provide training to challenge those who's inborn skill exceeds that of the average.' Unofficially, I'm bored, and Oz suggested I train you. So, what do you say? Want to train under the most powerful Huntsman-in-Training currently in said training?"

Miss Nikos furrowed her brow. "What would it entail?"

Harry shrugged. "Pretty much anything: strategy, combat, hacking; you name it, I'll teach it."

Miss Nikos' face betrayed a look of suspicion. "What are the strings? This seems too good to be true."

Harry laughed. "I hoped you'd say that. Surprisingly, there really aren't any." Harry paused for a second, before continuing. "You will miss a fair bit of class, and lunch in the mess essentially daily, but I can't imagine that'll be a deal-breaker."

"And this is free?"

"Yep. I need the volunteer hours." Harry grinned.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to accept. I'd be an ingrate if I didn't."

"Great! Meet me outside in," Harry glanced at his watch, "sixty seconds."

* * *

"Hey, Professor," Harry greeted, standing at mock-attention.

"Loden Branwen! It's been a while! How are you today? What brings you on this ship?" Questions rained from none other than Oobleck.

"I'm doing well. I'm hitching a ride to Mountain Glen, if you don't mind. Speaking of which, who's going with you?"

"A first-year team, believe it or not. Team-"

"Team RWBY, right?"

The Huntsman blinked. "How did you know?"

"It's always Team RWBY. Always," he deadpanned.

Oobleck chuckled. "That's true enough." He turned. "And here they come now."

The two strolled out, walking towards the four girls. As the older man and the four girls conversed, Harry watched in amusement. Suddenly, Weiss looked over at him with obvious surprise on her face. "Loden! Are you coming along with us?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. I'm just hitching a ride to Mountain Glen."

Somehow, Yang and Ruby shouted in perfect sync, "Yay! You're coming along with us!"

Harry just sighed.

* * *

"Mountain Glen...I'm assuming, girls, you remember the story of this place."

"It was an expansion of Vale, right? And it lasted for about six months before collapsing." Weiss.

"Why?" Harry asked simply.

Ruby answered. "Wasn't it because of it not having the same natural barriers as Vale?"

"Asking or telling?"

"It collapsed due to it not having the same natural barriers as Vale."

Harry smirked. "Better, but wrong." He pointed out the window. "Look. Tell me what you see."

Yang spelled it out. "There are plenty of natural barriers, it looks like a valley from what I can tell. Why didn't the maps say this?"

"Do they? Check your Scroll maps for me."

They did, and Harry suppressed a laugh as shocked expressions covered their faces. "Wha-what? How? I could have sworn that-"

Harry snorted. "And you'd be right. Think. Why might you have seen false maps, but not now?"

Blake blinked. "Wait a second...does this have anything to do with that there's a small military presence a ways out in each direction?"

Harry smiled. "It has everything to do with that."

"A military presence? What? Is something about this place a military secret?"

"Much. As of nine hundred hours today, your security clearance was raised to level three, no?"

"Uh...no?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't be here otherwise." He turned to the trained Huntsman in the room. "They are cleared, right?"  
Oobleck nodded. "Yep. Girls, you may not have been notified, but you are bound by international treaties not to reveal any event after your boarding of this plane to someone who isn't cleared at the same rank or higher than you are."

Ruby looked shocked. "We're cleared for level three? I thought our clearances were only raised after we graduated."

Harry shook his head. "That's what they want you to think. Now, why do you think this is a military secret?" The girls stared back blankly. "Why is anything on Remnant a military secret?"

"The Grimm?"

"What else? Now think. Why would the higher-ups be worried about the true state of Mountain Glenn becoming public?"

"Well, it being overrun from all directions seems horrible, so it must be worse."

"Indeed. Care to guess, Miss Belladonna? You haven't said much yet."

The girl glared at him, before answering. "I'm assuming that was rhetorical." The girl bit her lip. "It must have been the government's fault."

Harry nodded. "More or less. If you payed attention in Grimm Studies class, you'd know that Grimm aren't nearly as sensitive to negativity as most think."

Harry breathed. "Mountain Glenn was never meant to be a residential extension of Vale. It was built as a forward operating base of sorts for Grimm hunting missions, particularly for Hunters-in-Training. But they needed to justify it, so they added the residential area. Every one was told the main purpose, but ignored it. Grimm were brought in occasionally for training, and once they brought too many. They broke free. And so the city died. The government couldn't let this become common knowledge, so they made sure everyone connected was sworn to secrecy.

"Do you know why I told you this?"

Ruby slowly raised a hand. "You want us to know the se-sev-importance of what happened here, right?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. I want you to know what you're getting into."

* * *

Harry jumped as soon as they were over the center of Mountain Glenn. He wanted to punctuate just what RWBY got themselves into, and his HALO jumps needed work anyway. Sticking the landing with practiced grace, he walked over to the nearest building and pulled up the floor. Okay, pipes here and here, they'd meet here, so the main line is...here! After stepping back out into the street, he stomped hard, cracking open the ground and a large pipe below. He hopped down into the pipe, and started strolling along.

Ozpin had told him that he had suspicions of something going on in the caves underneath Mountain Glenn. He didn't tell the girls, as, according to Oz, they were to be backup if he needed it. Anyway, Harry trudged along until the clang of his boots hitting the metal became much sharper.

He leaned down, pulling up a sheet of metal, and tossed it away. Stepping down into the new hole, he fell for a few seconds before hitting the ground with a muted thump. After stretching, he listened for any sounds. _Nothing. Hmm._ Harry set off through the caves.

Harry sighed. _Of course it's both Torchy and the Fang! That woman's probably here too._ Harry grabbed onto the opening he had been looking down into, and swung out, grabbing the wall once he got to it. He climbed down, and looked around. _A train tunnel...?_ His eyes widened, and he flashed out his Scroll. _No service...hmm. Guess I'm going this myself._

He tip-toed his way over to where he saw Dust being loaded into train cars. He reached into his vest, and slipped out one of his homemade grenades, which he had recently stabilized. After confirming that his Aura was connected to the Dust inside, he tossed it in and backed up as far as he could. Then, he pulsed his Aura along the connection, and BOOM! It exploded. Harry ran for his life. The rest of the Dust detonated.

"Good God, I'm an idiot..." Harry mumbled to himself as he slowly reentered consciousness. Opening his eyes, he pulled out his Scroll to check the time - seven hundred hours. _Phew...wait, what?_ He checked the date. I've been out for half a day? _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He rubbed the bridge of his nose before pulling himself to his feet.

The train tunnel was wide open still. _They must've opened it again..._ Tapping a few things on his Scroll, he set up a transmission that would auto-broadcast to Oz once he was in range. There was an emergency, if he'd ever saw one. He leapt into the tunnel and began to run. The rumbling sound from ahead worried him.

* * *

 _The train!_ Harry jumped, just barely grabbing onto the last train. "Doctor Oobleck?"

The diminutive genius turned with a start. "Mr. Branwen! I had feared the worst. Where were you?"

Harry waved off the question. "I blew up something I shouldn't have."

"Well, anyway, you should head down into the train. Zwei and myself have got this under control, and there's bombs inside. "

"Sir." Harry stomped, caving in the metal below him and opening an entrance.

* * *

He came upon a rather surprising sight soon afterwards, one that made his big brother instincts panic - Yang was lying on the floor, a mysterious pink, brown, and white themed girl over her. Just as he was about to move, a portal appeared in front of him and his mother stepped out. Harry rolled his eyes as ice-cream girl panicked. The girl turned, and made to run. Harry grabbed her collar and prevented such. "Don't try to escape, Miss Ice Cream."

Raven spoke. "Loden."

Harry snorted. "I haven't changed my name." He sighed, his brow scrunched in annoyance. "Why are you here? You abandoned her! Why save her now?"

Raven breathed. "If she were to die, _you-know-who_ would win."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I haven't heard that one before." He sighed, before shaking his head. "Woman, you couldn't get a lie past me when I was two. You certainly can't do so now. Why?"

The woman visibly wavered. "I-I can't tell you that." Before Harry could react, she had opened a portal and was leaving.

Harry just growled. "C'mon, Miss Ice Cream. You know you don't have a chance against me." The girl, who had been struggling, gave in. Harry pulled a set of handcuffs out of his robe and cuffed her. Being reasonably sure there was nothing else to do, Harry moved on. His instincts told him that there were more teenagers to save.

* * *

 **Yo folks. So, I'm not going to be able to finish this chapter soon...so I'm going to mark it off here and make it part one of two. I'll see y'all later... Also, sorry, but the italics got all wonky. I'll fix it later.**

* * *

 _ **Hey...so I know the next chapter is taking a while...it's mostly because I have no idea how to get from the point A of the end of this to the point B I'm aiming for. So, I'm going to ask for someone to volunteer to be a Beta/Someone to Bounce Ideas Off. I'm also going to look in the Beta section on here, but someone who has been reading the story already would be amazing. Also, if you just feel like submitting an idea, PM it to me, please. Sorry this isn't a real update. Also, to the guest who asked about Weiss x Harry/Loden...YES. IT IS INDEED WRONG.**_

 _ **I'm kidding...but I'm curious if that was really a serious idea? I guess I can see where you're coming from...**_


End file.
